


Большинство призраков – идиоты

by Sellaginella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Шерлок умер, но это не помешало ему все равно подружиться с Джоном. Джон возвращается из Афганистана позже, чем в сериале, и начинает жить в долгое время пустовавшей квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Как он скоро обнаруживает, с новым жильем его ожидают проблемы, например, призрак Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок разбрасывает книги, играет на скрипке в любое время дня и ночи и пишет на зеркале в ванной угрожающие записи. Несмотря на все, Джон обживается, твердо решив, что призракам он не по зубам. Впрочем, он был бы весьма рад, если бы Шерлок перестал прятать его трость. Шерлок – не обычный призрак, но, если на то пошло, большинство призраков – идиоты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большинство призраков – идиоты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Most Ghosts Are Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367174) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



> Огромное спасибо Мирамине, которая помогала шлифовать этот текст до последнего, Indrikhole за прекрасное видео и красивый баннер, ~Elis Keller~ за весьма идущие тексту заглушки и закрывающий баннер. Отдельное спасибо дорогой Шерри Холмс, без которой этого перевода бы не случилось.

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/8/7/1187751/77460459.jpg)

Слишком уж сказочным казалось предложение, чтобы оказаться правдой. Джон был уверен, что обязательно найдется какой-то подвох, но тем не менее доехал на метро до Бейкер-стрит.

Он постучал в дверь, которую открыла пожилая женщина.

– Доктор Уотсон, – протянул он ладонь для рукопожатия, - по поводу квартиры. 

– Ах, да, – улыбнулась она, – прошу дорогой, заходите. Я – миссис Хадсон, - добавила женщина, когда Джон последовал за ней внутрь. – Сюда.

Джон жестом предложил ей первой идти по лестнице, постучав по полу тростью и улыбнувшись в качестве извинения. Она кивнула с пониманием и начала подниматься по ступенькам.

В квартире 221 B обнаружилась гостиная, кухня и расположенная по соседству с ней спальня.

– Что ж, очень хорошо, – пробормотал Джон под нос. Он еще раз прошелся по всей квартире, – и мебель остается?

– Да. Разумеется. Если у вас есть собственная мебель – я понимаю, здешняя видала лучшие дни…

– Нет…если честно, это великолепно.

В гостиной стоял диван, два кресла и несколько столиков и тумбочек, в кухне был обеденный стол, а в спальне – кровать и платяной шкаф.

– Наверху тоже есть комната, – заметила миссис Хадсон.

– Ах, да.

В объявлении говорилось и об этом. Две спальни. Джону не нужна была вторая комната, но и с ней квартира вполне подходила ему по цене.

– Миссис Хадсон, – начал он, – В газете… эмм… какая-то ошибка? Быть не может, чтобы вы просили столько за эту квартиру.

– Мне пришлось снижать и снижать цену, – сказала она, – и хотелось бы просить за аренду настоящую цену, но надо же как-то выкручиваться.

– Вы шутите? – озадаченно спросил Джон, – да такое предложение должны с руками отрывать.

– Я тоже так считаю, – ответила миссис Хадсон, – но никто здесь не задерживается.

Джон и представить не мог, почему никто не снимает такую квартиру. Здание было чистым и ухоженным, а в квартире, кажется, все работало. Он еще раз оглядел гостиную и с улыбкой сказал:

– Я ее беру, миссис Хадсон.

\-----

Переезд занял у Джона один день. Все его пожитки поместились в несколько коробок, и спустя одну поездку на такси с перевозками было покончено.

Когда он приехал, миссис Хадсон дома не оказалось, и, выгрузив вещи из машины, Джон сложил их в прихожей у лестницы. Он стал медленно подниматься наверх с первой коробкой, удерживая ее в одной руке, а второй опираясь на стену. Джон открыл дверь в гостиную и поставил коробку там.

Когда он вернулся со второй коробкой, дверь опять была закрытой. Джон вздохнул и снова открыл ее. Он пошел вниз за последней коробкой. Стоило ему наступить на нижнюю ступеньку, дверь в квартиру с грохотом захлопнулась.

Так значит, в квартире были сквозняки. Джон догадывался, что обязательно отыщется какой-то минус.

\-----

Как и переезд, распаковывание вещей не заняло много времени. Джон быстро развесил одежду, положил на место туалетные принадлежности, а редкие книги расставил на полках в гостиной.

Пистолет он положил в тумбочку у кровати.

Опустившись на диван, Джон огляделся, оценивая результат. Квартира все еще казалась ужасающе пустой. Джон не мог понять, почему это так сильно его волнует, незаполненность должна была казаться ему привычной. В его старом жилье комната требовала пустоты, здесь же как будто чего-то не хватало. Видимо, придется заполнять эти пробелы. Например, купить книги, раз уж здесь есть под них полки.

В любом случае, докупать вещи в дом Джону все равно было нужно. Его простыни не подходили к кровати, а если ему хотелось приготовить даже что-то незамысловатое, на кухне не хватало для этого утвари. Да и еды тоже не было.

Остаток дня Джон приводил квартиру в порядок и отрубился мгновенно, стоило ему добраться до кровати.

\-----

Ранним утром Джона разбудил какой-то скрежет. Он не проснулся толком и сначала не мог понять, не сон ли это. Шум продолжался с такой громкостью, что его нельзя было выкинуть из головы. Когда Джон окончательно проснулся, он понял, что слышит звук скрипки.

Казалось, шум раздавался из соседней комнаты. Джон, конечно, понимал, насколько маловероятно, что кто-то забрался в квартиру, только чтобы поиграть на скрипке, но, тем не менее, он потянулся в ящик тумбочки за пистолетом. Там было пусто, и сердце Джона пропустило удар.

Скрипка продолжала играть.

– Что за чертовщина? – пробормотал Джон.

Он понимал, что, вполне возможно, в его гостиной сейчас находится маньяк с пистолетом и скрипкой, но все равно пошел туда.

Стоило ему сделать шаг из спальни, шум прекратился.

В комнате никого не обнаружилось. В квартире все было, как он оставил вчера. Джон, может, и поверил бы, что шум ему примерещился или шел с улицы, может, с соседней квартиры, но его пистолет лежал на кухонном столе.

Входная дверь была закрыта.

Джон развернулся, включил чайник и задумался над вариантами.

Вариант 1: кто-то забрался в квартиру, нашел его пистолет, положил его на видное место и закрыл за собой дверь. Звуки скрипки могли звучать или не звучать, но неизвестный определенно передвигал пистолет.

Вариант 2: теперь Джон страдал не только от кошмаров и ПТСР, но еще галлюцинаций и лунатизма.

Господи.

А он-то думал, переезд ему поможет, станет новой вехой на пути обретения стабильности и даст возможность начать жизнь заново. Стоило пройти одному дню, и все уже пошло наперекосяк.

Джон отложил в сторону пистолет и заварил чай. Ему пришло в голову, что во второй спальне он так ни разу не побывал. Вчера он слишком устал при переезде, чтобы осматривать комнату, которой не собирался пользоваться. Но плата шла и за нее тоже, поэтому Джон оделся и поднялся наверх.

Комната была пустой, в ней, в отличие от остальной квартиры, не было мебели. Его спальня была больше по размерам, и Джон слабо представлял, какой может быть толк от этой комнаты. Площади остальной квартиры ему вполне хватало.

На лестнице Джон столкнулся с миссис Хадсон.

– Мне показалось, что вы ходили наверху, – пояснила она, – как обживаетесь?

– Хорошо. Очень хорошо, – улыбнулся он, – спасибо.

– Вот и славно. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, дайте знать.

Джон оперся на трость.

– Вообще-то… Скажите, здесь кто-то еще живет? С вами или в другой квартире?

– Нет, милый. Я живу одна со смерти мистера Хадсона, а другую квартиру не удается сдавать из-за плесени. А что такое?

– Просто ночью я слышал какой-то шум.

– Шум?

– Эмм… музыку, – уточнил Джон.

На долю секунды ему показалось, что миссис Хадсон совсем не удивлена. Она ответила:

– Должно быть, это соседи. У них ребята-подростки.

– Наверное. Ну, в любом случае, я все еще обживаюсь.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась миссис Хадсон, – не буду вас отвлекать, дорогуша.

Джон вернулся в квартиру, прикрыв за собой дверь.

В гостиной все книги были скинуты с полок на пол. Пару секунд Джон просто разглядывал эту картину, а потом сделал глубокий вдох.

Миссис Хадсон не походила на человека, который в отсутствие жильца стал бы рыться в его вещах, а уж тем более имел бы склонность к разрушениям. И она бы определенно не промолчала, если бы нашла нелегальный пистолет. И пусть Джон понимал, что он мог страдать от галлюцинаций и лунатизма, он явно не разбросал свои книги, забыл об этом и отправился смотреть верхнюю комнату.

Из квартиры он вышел самое крайнее на две минуты, больше половины этого времени они с миссис Хадсон проговорили, стоя на лестничной площадке. В доме больше никого не было.

 _Призраки_ , снова всплыло в его голове, но Джон постарался скорее задвинуть эту мысль подальше.

\------

Работа в клинике была однообразной, но однообразие ему сейчас и было нужно. Джон жаждал скучного. Здесь он работал недолго, но работа давала ему занятие, окружающих и некоторый доход. Можно было начинать нормальную жизнь.

Вернувшись вечером с работы, Джон провел некоторое время, раскладывая разбросанные вещи по местам. Он расставил книги по полкам, навел порядок в бумагах и письмах. Кроме кавардака, устроенного утром, все было там же, где оставалось вечером.

Впрочем, свет не переставал мигать, а лампа в углу и вовсе не желала гореть.

Джон услышал шаги наверху. Они были слишком тяжелыми и быстрыми, чтобы принадлежать миссис Хадсон. Когда он открыл дверь, на лестнице никого не было.

С подставки упала тарелка и разбилась о пол.

Джон открыл ноутбук. Он какое-то время глядел в экран, а затем нажал “Опубликовать новую запись”.

_Личный блог доктора Джона Х. Уотсона_

_Кажется, у меня в квартире есть привидение…_

 

\-----

В ту ночь ему снились кошмары. Выстрелы и взрывы, паника, и в результате его подбросило на кровати от воспоминания, как его подстрелили. Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что шум не прекратился. Он был прерывистым, но постоянным, будто металлом стучали по металлу. Джон застонал, когда понял, что это стучат по трубам.

Шум продолжался, не давая ему уснуть. Джон слишком устал, чтобы рассматривать рациональные варианты. В голове сразу же всплыло _в моей квартире может быть призрак_. Призрак, который, определенно, хотел выводить Джона из себя, пока тот не умрет.

Удары были медленными и неторопливыми. Иногда они затихали, потом снова возобновлялись. Спустя час Джон все еще таращился в потолок.

– Как-то это несерьезно, – заметил он вслух, – не говоря уж, что неоригинально. Дальше будешь греметь цепями?

Стук прекратился. Пару секунд царила блаженная тишина, а потом она взорвалась бешеной серией ударов, которые раздавались громче и быстрее, чем раньше.

Джон фыркнул. Кажется, ему удалось разозлить призрака. Ну, не то чтобы ему и до этого грозил какой-то сон. А шум все продолжался, и в голове у Джона что-то щелкнуло. Удары были упорядоченными, словно…

Точка – точка – точка – точка. Точка – точка – тире. Точка – тире – тире – тире. Точка – точка…

Джон оказался сбитым с толку на мгновение. Но потом он снова прислушался, и ошибки быть не могло. Джон рассмеялся абсурдности ситуации. Громким голосом он произнес:

– Почему бы тебе самому не пойти на хрен?

\-----

Утром все дверцы и ящики кухонных шкафов были открыты. Джон вздохнул, закрыл их и поставил чайник. Когда он отвернулся, его чашка переместилась по столу. Джон передвинул ее на место.

Он выпил чая с тостами и отправился в душ.

Вымывшись, Джон обнаружил на запотевшем зеркале надпись _ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ_. Какое-то время он просто разглядывал ее.

На зеркале медленно начало появляться еще слово, буква за буквой, будто кто-то водил пальцем по стеклу.

_ЖИВО_

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Впервые подобное происходило прямо у него на глазах, что-то, чему не было рационального объяснения. Нельзя было списать это на возраст, на чью-то шутку.

Джон еще раз посмотрел на зеркало, а затем стер надпись и на небольшом участке внизу стекла написал сам.

_НЕТ_

Одевшись, он спустился к миссис Хадсон. Она открыла, когда Джон легонько постучал по двери.

– У меня в квартире привидение, так? – без предисловий спросил он.

Миссис Хадсон вздохнула, и на ее лице появилось выражение грустной обреченности.

– Сейчас отдам ваш чек, милый. Я его еще не обналичила.

– Нет, - Джон положил руку на ее плечо. – Нет, я не… То есть, я не уверен, что съезжаю.

– О, – она тотчас же расцвела.

– Мы можем поговорить? – спросил Джон.

– Разумеется, - миссис Хадсон сделала шаг назад и поманила его в квартиру, – проходите.

Джон пошел следом, и через пару минут они уже сидели в ее гостиной с чаем и печеньем.

– Сразу скажу, сама я ничего такого не видела, – начала миссис Хадсон, - знаю лишь то, что мне рассказывали люди. Но в этой квартире за прошлый год столько народу побывало, – она замолкла и покачала головой.

– И что они говорили?

– Все то же самое, что слышишь по телевизору. Предметы перемещались, слышались шаги и голоса, свет не включался. Никогда не любила подобные передачи.

Джон сделал глоток чая.

– И все ваши жильцы сообщали о подобном?

Миссис Хадсон кивнула.

– Мне никак не удавалось сдать квартиру. В последнее время стало еще хуже, последние двое жильцов оставались лишь на несколько дней. Поначалу, знаете, я не верила. Думала, у бедняжек разыгралось воображение, но следующий жилец повторил почти слово в слово, а за ним и следующий, и так далее, – она вздохнула, – я даже сама провела там несколько ночей, чтобы понять, в чем дело, но ничего не происходило. Тогда я постаралась предупредить следующих арендаторов, но они решили, что я просто старая глупая женщина, – миссис Хадсон засмеялась, – впрочем, они точно так же сбежали.

– Но вы ничего не видели? – спросил Джон.

– Однажды я слышала скрипку, ну, или так мне показалось. Он знает, что мне всегда нравилось слушать его игру, – она потянулась за чашкой. – Я думала, если снизить плату, кто-нибудь останется, но теперь он еще быстрее выгоняет их.

– Он? – Джон поставил чашку.

– Шерлок. Он всегда был таким милым мальчиком.

Джон широко распахнул глаза.

– Прошу прощения, так вы знаете, чей это призрак?

– Я здесь живу много лет, милый. До недавнего времени ничего необычного не происходило.

– Так он был вашим жильцом?

– Да. Впрочем, недолго, всего несколько месяцев. Шерлок все мечтал найти соседа, бедняга. Но они все сбегали от него.

Джон против воли рассмеялся.

– Что, и при жизни тоже?

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась.

– Шерлока можно было назвать крайне необычным мальчиком. Знаете ли, он был детективом. У него был безумный режим дня, а эти его эксперименты… И водился он со всякими людьми.

– А его, кхм, убили здесь? – осторожно поинтересовался Джон.

– Нет, - покачала головой миссис Хадсон, – Ужасная трагедия, но произошла она не в этом доме.

Джон задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Даже не знаю, что еще вам рассказать, – произнесла миссис Хадсон, – чек все еще у меня, если вы передумаете.

Джон затих на несколько секунд, обдумывая ситуацию. Допив чай, он поднялся из кресла.

– Обналичивайте его, миссис Хадсон.

\-----

– Я не собираюсь уезжать, – заявил Джон квартире, вернувшись наверх, - не стану, и точка. Можешь расшвыривать мои вещи, молотить по стенам, делай все, что тебе захочется, черт возьми, но тебе меня не выгнать. Ты мертв, и это теперь моя квартира. Я остаюсь, так и уясни.

На работе он поискал в Интернете упоминания о Шерлоке. Джон пожалел, что не спросил у миссис Хадсон его фамилию, но, забив в строку поиска “Шерлок” и “детектив”, он нашел несколько статей в газете, упоминавших Шерлока Холмса в связи с полицейскими расследованиями. Джон решил, что речь идет именно о его соседе. Вряд ли в Лондоне было два детектива с таким редким именем. Джон также нашел ссылку на сайт Шерлока, но он больше не работал, что было неудивительно. Также обнаружилась годовалой давности статья, описывающая смерть Шерлока.

Это было самоубийство. Или, возможно, убийство. Не исключено, что убийство, замаскированное под самоубийство. Тело Шерлока нашли однажды утром в одном здании с трупом пожилого мужчины. Оба приняли один и тот же яд, и дело связали с другими серийными самоубийствами, случившимися ранее.

Судя по найденной Джоном информации, серийные самоубийства были сенсационным расследованием. Все смерти выглядели, как суицид, но жертвы принимали один и тот же редкий яд. Имя Шерлока всплыло в заметке, которая обозначила его, как консультанта, приглашенного детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом, а сам Шерлок каким-то образом пополнил список жертв.

Было также заявление другого офицера, которая утверждала, что Шерлок Холмс совершал преступления от скуки, а в конце концов покончил с собой.

Дело так и не раскрыли.

\-----

Остаток дня ничего не происходило.

Призрак – Джон подумал, что стоит называть его Шерлоком – не издавал шумов, не двигал предметы. Но Джон никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он не один в комнате. Теперь оно было даже сильнее, чем раньше.

Казалось, Шерлок знал, что Джон искал о нем информацию. В голове не укладывалось, как призрак мог узнать, чем Джон занимался в больнице, но стоило этой мысли появиться в голове, избавиться от нее не представлялось возможным.

Джон отложил книгу.

– Шерлок, верно? – начал он, – Я Джон. Джон Уотсон. Полагаю, ты и так это знал, но мне показалось, стоит представиться, как полагает. Раз уж мы будем своего рода соседями.

Никакого ответа не было.

Тем же вечером Джон услышал звуки скрипки.

\-----

– Как ваши дела?

– Хорошо, – ответил Джон, – правда, хорошо.

Элла внимательно смотрела на него своим отработанным взглядом, словно она могла просидеть в ожидании весь день.

– Я писал в блоге, – сказал Джон.

– Я видела.

– И? – спросил он ее, чуть помедлив.

– Вы написали, что у вас в квартире призрак.

– Это так, - согласился Джон, – у меня дома привидение.

– Джон.

– Вы думаете, это неправда, – понял он.

Элла скрестила ноги, перекладывая блокнот.

– Я думаю, вы через многое прошли.

– Послушайте, я знаю, что у меня проблемы с привыканием к мирной жизни, но с ума я не схожу. В моей квартире и правда есть призрак.

– Вы уверены, что просто не пытаетесь отвлечься выдумкой?

– Я знаю, что видел, – нахмурился Джон, – вы просто мне не верите или считаете, что у каждого, видевшего привидение, проблемы?

– Мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать, кто во что верит.

– Нет, мы здесь для того, я здесь для того, чтобы говорить о том, что происходит в моей жизни, а прямо сейчас в ней происходит квартира с привидением.

Элла лишь кивнула и продолжила писать.

\-----

Джон уже неделю жил в квартире с привидением. Как ему казалось, все шло настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно в подобной ситуации. Шерлок не стучал по трубам с самой первой ночи, когда Джон понял, что это код Морзе. Также больше не было зловещих сообщений, требующих от Джона убраться. Джон не знал, значило ли это, что Шерлок смирился с его присутствием, или что Шерлок решил больше не выражать свою неприязнь.

Как бы то ни было, Шерлок по-прежнему регулярно разбрасывал его вещи. Каждое утро Джон обнаруживал разгром на кухне или в гостиной. В конце концов он просто перестал расставлять вещи по местам. Когда Шерлок понял, что Джону все равно, где что лежит, он прекратил двигать предметы.

Исключением был лишь пистолет Джона. Когда Шерлок в третий раз вытащил его из тумбочки, у Джона кончилось терпение, и он долго орал в пустую комнату. Джон объяснял, что пистолет – не игрушка, а оружие Джона, у которого его и быть вообще-то не должно. Пистолет был личным, он был Джонов, и плевать, если Шерлок выкинет все остальные вещи, но пистолет неприкосновенен. После этой тирады Джон выбежал из квартиры и только на улице понял, что разругался с призраком и ушел из собственной квартиры.

Когда Джон вернулся ближе к вечеру, он обнаружил пистолет на месте, в тумбочке.

Утром после душа Джон обнаружил на зеркале надпись «Отъебись», дополненную весьма зловещего вида смайлом.

Джон рассмеялся от неожиданности. Он не мог понять, было ли это сигналом, что все начинается по новой, или же странным извинением.

Однако несколько следующих дней Шерлок не предпринимал ничего такого, к чему бы Джон не привык. И пистолет всегда оставался на месте.

Тем не менее, Шерлок начал передвигать трость Джона. Однажды он ее попросту спрятал, и никакие угрозы Джона не заставили Шерлока вернуть ее на место. Джон отправился в больницу в прескверном расположении духа. Он прошел только полквартала, когда решил, что поездка в метро того не стоит, и надо взять такси.

В этот момент к нему подъехал черный автомобиль.

Джон не обратил на это особого внимания, пока машина не начала двигаться на той же скорости, что и он. Джон с тревогой посмотрел на автомобиль. Тонированное окно опустилось, и сидящий в салоне мужчина в костюме с улыбкой спросил Джона: 

– Вас подвезти, доктор Уотсон?

Джон замер. Мгновение спустя он снова зашагал вперед.

– Нет, спасибо.

Машина продолжила ехать рядом.

– Вы уверены? Должно быть, вам тяжело идти без трости.

Джон прищурился.

– Кто вы?

– Заинтересованное лицо.

– Заинтересованное во мне?

– Можно и так сказать.

– Понятия не имею, кто вы такой, и что думаете, но…

– Я думаю, вы – Джон Уотсон, капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского полка. Вы были комиссованы из Афганистана, и вам трудно привыкнуть к мирной жизни, а психотерапия совсем не помогает. Кроме того, я обладаю сведениями, что вы сохранили свой браунинг, и это, вероятно, могло бы доставить вам неприятности. Я бы мог прибегнуть к угрозам, но, думаю, вы представляете всю ситуацию. Прошу, сядьте в машину.

Джон остановился еще на середине монолога мужчины. Когда тот закончил, он с неохотой забрался в салон.

Автомобиль пришел в движение. Незнакомец продолжал разглядывать Джона.

– Куда мы едем? – спросил Джон, поняв, что разговор предстоит начать ему.

– Разумеется, к вам на работу, – вежливо ответил мужчина, – я лишь вызвался подвезти вас.

– И чем же я обязан такому обращению?

Мужчина задумался на необычайно долгую секунду.

– Для того есть причина весьма необычного свойства, – в конце концов произнес он, - как вам новое жилище?

– Квартира как квартира, – ровным тоном ответил Джон.

– Ясно.

– Что вам ясно?

– Значит, никаких проблем с призраком Шерлока Холмса?

Джон на миг растерялся.

– Что?

– Вы искали в Интернете информацию о смерти Шерлока Холмса, написали в блоге, что в вашей квартире есть привидение, и сообщили об этом психотерапевту.

– Все так, – неуверенно произнес Джон, – но не понимаю, как это касается вас.

– Все что связано с Шерлоком, касается меня. Если хотите, это прерогатива старшего брата.

– Что? – опять вырвалось у Джона, – Вас интересует моя квартира? Вы и правда думаете, что там есть призрак?

– Да, – легко согласился Холмс. – Разумеется, я не сразу в это поверил, но со временем это стало вполне очевидным. 

Он замолчал на секунду.

– Обстоятельства смерти Шерлока можно назвать таинственными.

– Дело так и не раскрыли, – согласился Джон, не понимая, куда идет этот разговор.

– Полицией – нет, – заметил Холмс, – а увлеченность Шерлока преступлениями, к несчастью, сделала его самого жертвой. Он растрачивал свои таланты на маловажные загадки и эксперименты. Вместо этого Шерлок мог заниматься великими вещами. Мы должны были работать вместе, но он этого не понимал.

– А чем вы занимаетесь? – спросил Джон.

– Я занимаю незначительную должность в британском Правительстве, – улыбнулся Холмс. – В связи с обстоятельствами смерти Шерлока я установил наблюдение за последним местом его жительства. Не заметил ничего, относящегося к делу, кроме часто сменяющихся жильцов. Опросив их, я быстро понял, в чем причина.

– Вы меня извините, – перебил Джон, – но вы хотите сказать, что сразу сделали вывод, что призрак вашего брата обитает в квартире?

– Естественно, нет. Но стоит отбросить все невозможное, и оставшееся, каким бы невероятным оно ни казалось, должно быть истиной, – усмехнулся Холмс. – Жаль, что Мамуля уже умерла, она сильно увлекалась оккультизмом. Шерлок же, напротив, яростно отрицал возможность загробной жизни. Как все странно оборачивается, правда?

– А во что верите вы?

– В то, о чем свидетельствуют факты. Раньше у меня не было какого-то мнения о духах, но нет никаких сомнений, что Шерлок все еще находится в квартире.

Джон немного помолчал и, поерзав, спросил:

– А вы когда-либо предполагали…

– Предполагал что? – взгляд Холмса красноречиво говорил, что любую идею, которую мог предложить Джон, он обдумал минимум трижды.

– Ну, - замялся Джон, – что иногда людям нужна помощь? Что они не могут сами продолжать идти вперед?

– Доктор Уотсон, вы полагаете, что я должен изгнать призрак брата?

– Нет, – поспешил заверить его Джон, – разумеется, нет.

– О мертвых не говорят плохого, и их волю стоит уважать. Крайне досадно, что Шерлок находится в уникальном положении, когда его желания все еще нужно исполнять. Он сумел по-своему одержать надо мной верх. Но я отвлекся. Нет, Шерлок велел оставить его в покое, и я в кои-то веки делаю, как он просит.

Джону показалось, что нить разговора окончательно утеряна.

– А почему вы мне это говорите?

Холмс наградил его оценивающим взглядом.

– Вы первый человек, которого Шерлок не выгнал из квартиры. Вы прожили с ним две недели и не собираетесь съезжать. Я нахожу данную ситуацию крайне интересной.

Джон замялся.

– Мы, кажется, пришли к соглашению.

– Еще интереснее, – заметил Холмс, – а почему вы решили остаться?

– А зачем мне было уезжать? – удивился Джон.

– Шерлок может самостоятельно разорвать любые соглашения. Я вполне уверен, что он изо всех сил старался выжить своих прежних соседей.

– Меня это не беспокоит.

– Нет? Хмм… – Холмс на мгновение затих, – Ваш психотерапевт считает, что у вас ПТСР, что война вас преследует, но это не так, верно?

Джон стиснул зубы.

– Вы скучаете по войне, по боевым действиям. Под стрессом вы не паникуете, напротив, это приносит вам покой. Я бы даже осмелился сказать, что вы расцветаете в таких условиях, – Холмс приподнял бровь, – в подобной ситуации что может быть лучше, чем дом, с которым беспрестанно приходится воевать?

– Это… это не…

– О, мы уже приехали.

Джон выглянул в окно: автомобиль остановился рядом с клиникой. Под самодовольным взглядом Холмса Джон открыл дверь и выбрался наружу.

Окно машины опустилось.

– Ваша хромота психосоматична, кстати говоря. А психотерапевта стоит уволить.

\------

Когда Джон вернулся домой, трость стояла у кресла, как и положено. Джон помнил, что раньше ее там не было.

До ночи он больше не видел и не слышал свидетельств активности Шерлока.

Шерлок молотил по трубам всю ночь. В ударах была система, но это была не азбука Морзе, а Джон не мог себя заставить как следует проснуться и записать в блокнот.

Ему внезапно пришло в голову, что сумей он, Шерлок вероятно прекратил бы, как это случилось с морзянкой. Шерлок, похоже, любил передавать сообщения, которые, по его мнению, никто не мог понять. Определенно, ему было недостаточно весело просто грохотать по трубам.

Джон застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. Что, черт возьми, это был за шифр? Двоичный код?

Было немного тревожно, что призрак оказывался умнее Джона.

\-----

Утром ему удалось найти некролог Шерлока. Заметка была небольшой и в высшей степени немногословной, но там говорилось, что у Шерлока остался брат Майкрофт.

Поиск Майкрофта Холмса не дал совсем ничего. Казалось, такого человека вообще не существовало. Это прибавляло поводов для беспокойства.

– Я вчера с ним встречался, - вслух произнес Джон, закрывая ноутбук. – С твоим братом.

Он не был до конца уверен, когда начал разговаривать с Шерлоком. Поначалу это были небольшие ворчливые комментарии, вроде «ты снова это сделал, да?», когда Джон обнаруживал вещи не на своих местах. В основном, ничего такого, что он бы не произносил себе под нос, вроде напоминаний купить молока или заняться стиркой, хотя Джона постоянно посещало чувство, что кто-то еще слышит его бормотание. Джон обращался непосредственно к Шерлоку всего несколько раз, но число таких случаев все увеличивалось.

– Но, думаю, ты и так об этом знаешь, учитывая твой вчерашний концерт. Понятия не имею, как ты это выяснил, вероятно, так же, как ты всегда все узнаешь. Вы с братом не сильно ладите, да?

В ответ как обычно раздалась лишь тишина.

– Твой брат тот еще тип. Сказал, что квартира под наблюдением, что он все знает о тебе и людях, с которыми ты общался, черт, да он практически похитил меня средь бела дня. У него все записи моего психотерапевта и история запросов в Интернете. Он в курсе про мой пистолет. И что мне с этим делать, Шерлок? Я не понимаю, чего он хочет, но определенно, он весьма заинтересован в чем-то.

Джон не упомянул, что все это было интересным. Интересным, и немного волнующим, что давало более серьезную поддержку словам Майкрофта о состоянии Джона, чем ему хотелось бы.

\-----

– Итак, как прошло ваше свидание?

– Хорошо, – на автомате ответил Джон.

– В самом деле? – уточнила Элла.

Джон уставился в точку перед собой. Ему удалось пригласить девушку на свидание, но толком ничего из этого не вышло.

Он даже не привел ее к себе, строго говоря, просто они зашли в квартиру Джона, чтобы он мог забрать куртку, а Барбара воспользовалась уборной до кино. Когда раздался крик, Джон был в гостиной.

Барбара пулей выскочила из ванной, лепеча о мужчине, стоявшем у нее за спиной. Она увидела его в зеркале, когда мыла руки. Джон попытался объяснить, что это был «просто» призрак, но она только побледнела от его слов. Барбару так сильно колотило, что они решили вместо кино выпить кофе, и она ушла, пообещав позвонить.

Барбара так и не позвонила.

– Джон? – голос Эллы вернул его к реальности.

– Ее напугал мой мертвый сосед, – прямо сказал он.

Элла посмотрела на него с безэмоциональным видом.

– Джон.

– Так все и было.

Элла сделала в блокноте какие-то записи и снова подняла голову.

– Вы опять ничего не писали в своем блоге.

– Нет.

Она взглядом попросила его продолжить. Джон не мог понять, что именно стоило сказать. Что он считал затею бесполезной или что его блог, определенно, просматривало британское Правительство?

– Джон?

Он не мог понять, почему его гораздо больше расстраивало то, что ему не удалось увидеть Шерлока, чем то, что Барбара ему не перезвонила.

\-----

Неделю спустя Джон выходил из клиники, когда подъехала черная машина. В этот раз она остановилась у тротуара, а водитель вышел и многозначительно открыл заднюю дверь, дожидаясь, пока Джон не подойдет.

Сев в машину, Джон увидел Майкрофта. Водитель закрыл дверь за ним.

– Вам не кажется, что все это чересчур драматично?

– О, уверяю, я мог бы все обставить с большей драматичностью. Удивительно, на что приходится идти, чтобы избежать внимания Шерлока, впрочем, сейчас в этом мало смысла.

– Тем не менее, вы могли мне позвонить, – сказал Джон, – у меня, знаете ли, телефон есть.

– Вы бы предпочли, что ваши реплики в разговоре о Шерлоке слышали ваши сослуживцы? Или сам Шерлок?

– Что вам нужно?

– Я был бы бесконечно счастлив узнать, что нужно Шерлоку, – ответил Майкрофт.

– И вы полагаете, я об этом знаю?

– Как я уже говорил, доктор Уотсон, мне это кажется интересным.

– Я поискал кое-какую информацию о призраках, - сказал Джон.

– И что же вы выяснили?

– Большинство призраков столь слабо осознают себя, что никакой речи не может быть о морзянке по трубам. Они повторяют одни и те же действия снова и снова. Передвинут картину, переставят игрушку, мелькнут на секунду. Иногда ясно, что ваше общество им неприятно, но в основном их действия беспорядочны. Если же говорить о Шерлоке, похоже, он делает все, что захочет, и четко осознает, что творит. Он…не в стазисе.

– Нет, – согласился Майкрофт, – Шерлок был исключительным человеком и, несомненно, стал исключительным привидением.

– Вы мне сказали, что он потребовал от вас оставить его в покое. Как? Тоже азбука Морзе?

Майкрофт усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Мой брат был гением в полном смысле этого слова. Он не просто поверхностно знакомился с различными науками, нет, Шерлок закапывался в них и запоминал огромные объемы информации, которые попадали ему в руки. Кроме того, он мог применять их практически сходу, мог связать дюжину фактов и получить ответ, прежде чем кто-то вообще понял вопрос. Как я уже говорил, он зарыл талант, выбрав свою профессию.

Джон не стал встревать, и Майкрофт продолжил.

– Я, разумеется, с подозрением относился к идее привидений, хотя показания очевидцев практически во всем совпадали. В конце концов я полностью проверил квартиру.

– Миссис Хадсон об этом ничего не говорила.

– Потому что она не знает. Я организовал ее выигрыш двухнедельной поездки, чтобы у нас был полный доступ, – объяснил Майкрофт. – Я пригласил ученых с аппаратурой и экстрасенсов. Поначалу происходила кое-какая паранормальная активность, позже никому не удалось засечь что-либо необычное.

Джон поджал губы.

– Но все же, что-то изменило ваше мнение.

– Да, – согласился Майкрофт, сложив руки, – у одной из медиумов, которых я нанял ближе к концу, была доска для спиритических сеансов. Она передала мне листок, исписанный по ее словам полнейшей абракадаброй. Тем не менее, она отдала его мне, потому что призрак оставил ей именно такое сообщение. Если бы она лгала, то выдумала бы собственное послание, стандартный текст, который бы захотел получить скорбящий родственник. Следовательно, она получила именно эту информацию. Разумеется, оставалась вероятность, что она просто посчитала, будто она вошла в контакт с духом, и никакой информации в записке не было.

– Но это не так.

– Нет. Когда я понял, что определенные буквы заменяют математические символы, записи превратились в систему уравнений. Я подставил любимый шифровальный ключ Шерлока и получил «Убирайся, Майкрофт». Такое мог проделать только мой брат.

Джон покачал головой.

– Такое никто бы не смог. Это невозможно. Должно быть просто…

– Совпадение? – закончил за него Майкрофт, – Я подогнал результат под желаемый? Нет. Вы не знали Шерлока, доктор Уотсон. Как я уже говорил, он был и остается настоящим гением.

– Но зачем идти на такие сложности? Почему просто не сказать вам уходить?

– Полагаю, он желал дать неопровержимое доказательство, что послание могло быть только от него. Ему удалось.

Джон промолчал, и спустя несколько секунд Майкрофт продолжил.

– Но все же я волнуюсь, что он все еще здесь. Сведения, которые я получил, сходятся, что призраки остаются в нашем мире по какой-то причине. Привязанность к месту или незаконченное дело, серьезное происшествие, и все подобное.

– Ну, его убили, – заметил Джон.

– Верно. Впрочем, я, как мне казалось, разобрался с этой загадкой, чтобы Шерлок мог обрести покой. Но, видите ли, покой никогда не привлекал Шерлока. Мне кажется, он сам предпочитает оставаться здесь, пусть даже я не могу понять почему, – Майкрофт вздохнул и дежурно улыбнулся Джону, – ну, как вы обживаетесь?

– Неплохо, – ответил тот, – правда, хорошо. Я слышу разные звуки, вещи сами собой перемещаются, телевизор время от времени включается, но в целом все в порядке. Шерлок не направляет свои действия на меня, кажется, он это прекратил в первые дни. Разве что прячет мою трость.

– Ясно.

– Думаю, он это делает, чтобы позлить меня.

– Или он выяснил, что ваша хромота психосоматична, и пытается донести это до вас.

Джон сжал кулаки. Он отказывался признавать перед Майкрофтом, что почти привык к исчезновениям трости и начал выбираться из кресла, даже не проверяя, есть ли она поблизости.

– Вы еще что-то хотели? – спросил Джон.

– Раз Шерлок не выжил вас в первые дни, думаю, он оставил эту идею.

– Нет. Просто я никуда не уеду. Так и сказал ему.

Майкрофт рассмеялся.

– Полагаете, вы первый, кто твердо решил остаться? Шерлок мастерски умеет делать жизнь невыносимой, уверяю вас. Впрочем, возможно, солдат ему не по зубам, – он задумчиво посмотрел на Джона. – Впрочем, будет лучше, если у Шерлока появится компания.

Майкрофт вытащил тонкую папку из своего кейса.

– Если вам будет интересно, здесь содержится некая информация.

– О чем же?

– Описание моих исследований и действия Шерлока во время их проведений.

Джон не мог поспорить, ему было интересно. Он взял папку.

– Оставьте себе, – опередил его вопрос Майкрофт, – едва ли здесь есть какие-то секреты.

– Мне ее читать при Шерлоке, – спросил Джон, припомнив, какую сцену призрак закатил после его последней встречи с Майкрофтом.

– Будьте любезны, – улыбнулся тот.

\-----

Стоило Джону зайти в квартиру, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

– Знаю, знаю, – произнес он, – но Шерлок, что мне было делать? Не садиться в машину? Мне было нужно поговорить с ним. Кроме того, с кем еще мне разговаривать о тебе?

Джон сел в кресло и открыл папку. На первой странице была глянцевая фотография, которую Джон разглядывал пару секунд. Ни в одной из статей фото Шерлока не было.

– Хмм, - пробормотал он, – теперь я хотя бы знаю, как ты выглядишь, а не только твое имя.

Он перевернул страницу. В первом разделе приводился список происшествий, случившихся с другими жильцами. Все, как и ожидал Джон: стук по трубам, другие звуки, перемещение вещей, включающиеся и отключающиеся электроприборы. Его удивило, что также упоминались голоса и появление фигуры – Джону не приходилось наблюдать ни того, ни другого.

Пока Джон читал, Шерлок никак не проявлял себя, что было неожиданно. Джону казалось, что Шерлок бурно выразит недовольство вмешательством Майкрофта, но ничего не произошло. Тем не менее, Джона посетило стойкой чувство, что кто-то читает текст из-за его плеча. Если, конечно, Шерлока вообще интересовали дела Джона.

В следующем разделе содержались отчеты различных ученых и экстрасенсов, которые осматривали квартиру. Джону несколько раз не удалось сдержать смешок во время чтения.

Никакая аппаратура не смогла записать хоть что-то. Не было никаких скачков энергии, никаких холодных мест или звуков. Произошло лишь одно выделяющееся из общего ряда событие, но и оно не давало каких-то доказательств.

– Здесь говорится, что ты уничтожил оборудования на четыре тысячи фунтов, – заметил Джон, – и ученым не понятно, как ты это сделал, просто они вернулись, чтобы забрать записи, а техника перестала работать.

Большинство экстрасенсов не могли ничего засечь, но некоторые говорили, что чувствуют легкое присутствие духа в помещении. Никто из них не смог толком ощутить Шерлока, не так, как показывают по телевизору, когда медиум заходит и указывает скверные места, а также сообщает, в каком настроении сегодня призрак.

И, несмотря на заявления, что Майкрофт и не думал изгонять брата, становилось ясно, что в какой-то момент он определенно подумал, что Шерлоку нужна помощь. Приглашались несколько экстрасенсов, которые славились умением очищать помещения от духов, но им повезло не более чем остальным.

Примечательная история случилась с языческой жрицей. Она утверждала, что вошла в осторожный контакт с духом, успешно открыла дверь в загробный мир, объяснила Шерлоку, как перейти туда, а в ответ получила незаинтересованное «И что с того?».

Еще один случай произошел с экстрасенсом, атаку на которого Шерлок начал, стоило ему переступить порог. Джон похихикал во время чтения и произнес:

– Ты рассказал этому экстрасенсу, что жена от него уйдет в следующую среду, а затем обругал его за лишний вес, который толкнул ее на измену. Шерлок, ты что, человека до слез довел?

Шерлок не соизволил как-то отреагировать.

В конце концов квартиру посетила медиум с доской для спиритических сеансов. _Убирайся, Майкрофт_ написал Шерлок на языке, который смог бы понять только его брат. Майкрофт подчинился, и данные на этом заканчивались. Джон закрыл папку. После этого он достал фотографию и долго разглядывал ее.

Джон улыбнулся в пустоту комнаты.

– Ну и мудак же ты, Шерлок.

\-----

Джон уже месяц жил в квартире с привидением, все постепенно становилось привычным и на удивление уютным.

Шерлок больше не контактировал с ним. Он не пропал, но теперь его действия не касались Джон напрямую, и Шерлок больше не разбрасывал его вещи. По какой-то причине он иногда передвигал предметы, но Джон уже несколько недель, придя с работы, не заставал разбросанных по полу книг.

В основном Джон сталкивался лишь со свидетельствами пребывания Шерлока в квартире. Происходило все то же, что обычно случалось в домах с привидениями: периодически включался и выключался свет, или были слышны шаги, иногда хлопали двери. Джон не был уверен, делает ли это Шерлок нарочно, или подобные вещи случались просто в результате его нахождения в квартире.

Куда интереснее было, когда Шерлок что-то делал специально. В целом, он не трогал Джона, когда тот смотрел телевизор, но несколько раз выключал его или переключал каналы. Чаще всего телевизор включался сам по себе. Когда это случилось в первый раз, Джон выключил его. Незамедлительно в отместку с полки упало несколько книг. Джон вздохнул и, махнув рукой в сторону телевизора, сказал: «Ладно, вперед». Телевизор тотчас включился. После этого, возвращаясь с работы, Джон часто стал заставать его работающим.

Иногда Джон по-прежнему находил вещи не там, где оставлял их. Несколько раз книги лежали открытыми, словно кто-то листал их. Трость никогда не оказывалась на месте, и Джон даже удивился, как-то раз обнаружив ее у кресла. Он долго смотрел на трость, а потом поднялся без ее помощи. Ему показалось, что Шерлок был донельзя доволен собой.

Джон регулярно слышал звуки скрипки, обычно по ночам. Иногда раздавались случайные ноты, иногда звучала негромкая мелодия. Временами звуки были громкими, временами приглушенными, словно доносились издалека.

Один раз музыка звучала необычайно отчетливо. Джон проснулся посреди ночи, услышав скрипку. Мелодия была ясной, как хрусталь, и даже за звуками скрипки были слышны шаги по деревянному полу. В гостиной, должно быть, горели все светильники, и в щель под дверью было видно, как танцуют тени. Джон распахнул дверь и увидел, что комната темна и беззвучна.

У него имелся мертвый сосед. Все было просто замечательно.

Джон заметил, что стал больше разговаривать с призраком. Он знал, что Шерлок был поблизости и мог его услышать. Ответа никогда не было, но Джон не сомневался, что он говорит с человеком.

И это было здорово. Умом Джон понимал, что подобную ситуацию нельзя назвать особо здоровой, но он быстро привык к новой причудливой обстановке. Проживание с призраком не было испытанием, как это обставил Майкрофт, оно стало чем-то другим.

Джон понял, что впервые со дня переезда он не чувствовал себя одиноким.

\-----

Недалеко от дома был паб, который успел понравиться Джону. У него не было приятелей, с которыми там можно было бы посидеть, но иногда он заходил пропустить пинту-другую. И всегда оставался шанс встретить кого-то.

Приятно было снова ходить в один и тот же паб.

Однажды вечером Джон возвращался оттуда. Он почти дошел до дома, когда услышал звук шин. Джон обернулся и увидел, как машина слишком резко перестроилась в другой ряд и врезалась в соседнюю. Ее отбросило и развернуло на тротуар, в сторону Джона.

От удара он отлетел на пару метров и упал на землю, словно тряпичная кукла.

Все болело с такой силой, что боль вышла за границы восприятия. Джон уставился в одну точку, пока глаза не закрылись от изнеможения. _Я уже бывал в такой переделке_ , подумал он.

Кто-то схватил его.

– Джон!

Ладони пробежались по груди, потом по лицу.

– Джон, открой глаза.

Он послушно открыл. Кажется. Сложно было сказать наверняка.

– Джон, посмотри на меня. Джон!

Джон сосредоточился. Кто-то склонился над ним.

– Ты должен остаться здесь!

Он увидел Шерлока, в спину которому бил свет.

– Не уходи туда, ты должен держаться, Джон. Останься.

Джон почувствовал, как снова теряет сознание.

– Посмотри на меня, Джон!

Джон!

Джон.

…

..

.

\-----

Джон очнулся в больнице. Поначалу он не мог ничего вспомнить, но постепенно воспоминания вернулись к нему.

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. В моменты ясности между приемами лекарств ему сообщили о трещинах нескольких ребер и переломе ноги. У него было внутреннее кровотечение, которое удалось остановить, и сотрясение мозга. Джона спросили, хотел бы он кому-либо сообщить, на ум пришла Гарри, но сил иметь с ней дело у Джона сейчас не было.

В больнице Джон провел почти неделю, в течение которой миссис Хадсон трижды навещала его. За исключением ее визитов, было невыносимо скучно. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда в больницу попадает врач. Джон знал все, что от него понадобится, и не было нужды в подробных разъяснениях хода лечения.

Миссис Хадсон принесла ему почитать несколько книг, но, бодрствуя, Джон в основном размышлял. Он совсем не помнил аварии, только знал, что она была, но Шерлок в памяти остался.

Джон видел его. Видел и слышал.

Он знал, что чуть не умер, и был готов признать, что именно поэтому видел Шерлока. Однако само его появление таким образом объяснить было нельзя. В конце концов Джон решил, что Шерлоку вообще нельзя найти объяснение, хоть от этих мыслей и осталось смутное чувство неправильности. 

В день выписки на пороге его палаты появилась женщина, которую он раньше не встречал.

– С вашими бумагами мы разобрались, – сказала она, – машина ждет вас.

– Машина? – переспросил Джон, – Простите, кто вы?

– Антея, – отозвалась женщина, едва удостоив его взглядом.

Медсестра выкатила кресло Джона в коридор. Антея следовала за ними, что-то набирая на телефоне. Когда Джон увидел снаружи машину, все встало на свои места. Антея открыла ему заднюю дверь, а сама сразу же села на переднее сиденье.

Джон с усилием забрался в салон и, кинув извиняющийся взгляд Майкрофту, втянул следом свои костыли. Когда автомобиль пришел в движение, Джон сказал:

– Спасибо, что забрали меня. Сказать по правде, я такого не ожидал.

– Ну, вы были на волосок от смерти, Джон.

– Я видел его, - вырвалось у Джона, – видел Шерлока.

Майкрофт наклонил голову.

– Сразу после удара. Толком ничего не помню, но там точно был свет, а потом Шерлок наклонился ко мне, он несколько раз произнес мое имя.

– Ммм… Вы понимаете, что описание света в подобных ситуациях встречается регулярно. Более всего распространена теория, что причина, скорее всего, неврологического характера. Видения близких также нередки.

 

– Не надо, – оборвал его Джон, – не надо убеждать меня, что со мной произошло то же, что уже случалось с множеством людей, или что Шерлока я видел только потому, что сильно этого хотел.

– Я ничего подобного и не говорил, а лишь озвучил факты, – Майкрофт сложил руки, – мне неким образом пришло сообщение с вашего номера.

– Телефона у меня с собой нет. Вообще-то, я даже не знаю, где он сейчас. Вероятно, валяется где-то на улице.

– Вероятно, – не стал спорить Майкрофт и достал собственный телефон. Он несколько секунд просматривал его, а потом развернул к Джону с открытым сообщением на экране.

– Полагаю, это ваш номер?

Джон нахмурился.

– Да, – он еще раз внимательно проверил номер, прежде чем перевел взгляд на само сообщение.

_191519221B_

– Я этого не отправлял.

– Разумеется, – согласился Майкрофт и убрал телефон.

– Так кто же послал вам сообщение?

– 19 15 19 – порядковые номера букв S, O, S в алфавите. Я однажды сообщил этот код Шерлоку, чтобы он мог обратиться за помощью в экстренной ситуации. Разумеется, он ни разу им не воспользовался, несмотря на все затруднения , с которыми он сталкивался.

– Помощь в экстренной ситуации, – повторил Джон.

– Почти как звонок в 999 для устранения различного рода проблем, без каких-либо вопросов.

– Вы хотите сказать, что Шерлок сообщением попросил вас вызвать службу спасения?

– Я хочу сказать, что, не сумев сделать что-то еще, Шерлок с вашего телефона отправил мне сообщение, которое я гарантированно пойму, – Майкрофт сделал паузу и многозначительно посмотрел на Джона. – Брат впервые за десять лет попросил моей помощи, и он поступил так, чтобы спасти вашу жизнь.

Джон замолчал.

– То есть, вы верите, что я видел Шерлока? – в конце концов произнес он.

– Верю.

Пару секунд Майкрофт ничего не говорил, а потом продолжил:

– Камеры наблюдения зафиксировали аварию, поэтому вам нет нужды беспокоиться насчет судебного разбирательства. Оба водителя выжили, и им оказали помощь.

– Ладно, – медленно произнес Джон.

Майкрофт протянул ему фотографию. Джон понял, что это кадр из записи аварии. Обе машины уже остановились, а на тротуаре лежало его тело. В воздухе над ним смутно угадывалось несколько светлых кругов.

Джон сглотнул.

– Это…

– Игра света, – вставил Майкрофт, – совершенно не относящаяся к делу. Если, конечно, не знать, на что смотришь.

Шерлок.

– Думаю, вы, наконец, получили свое доказательство, – сказал Джон.

– Я давно получил доказательство, Джон, – тоном смирившегося человека произнес Майкрофт, – мне лишь хотелось убедиться, что все в порядке.

– И?

– Кажется, он делает, что хочет, а для Шерлока всегда было главным, чтобы все шло, как он решит. Вероятно, больше и нечего сказать, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, - по крайней мере, мне больше не нужно волноваться, где он и чем занят. Его активность сосредоточена на Бейкер-стрит. Представляете, с чем бы мне пришлось иметь дело, если бы он передвигался по всему Лондону.

Джон не смог удержать смешок.

Когда машина подъехала к дому Джона, Антея снова открыла ему дверь. Джон попрощался с Майкрофтом и вытащил из салона костыли. Он зашел в холл, когда заметил, что Антея следует за ним.

– Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам, - пояснила она, не взглянув на Джона, – нет смысла спорить.

Приблизившись вплотную, Антея забрала у него левый костыль и подхватила вес Джона под плечо. У Джона не осталось другого выхода, кроме как опереться на нее. Придерживаясь правой рукой за перила, он начал с помощью Антеи подниматься по лестнице. Стоило признать, что так было проще, чем с костылями, особенно, учитывая, что его спина и бок все еще болели.

– Вы сильнее, чем кажетесь, – заметил Джон, – когда они почти поднялись.

– Благодарю.

Антея помогла ему опуститься в кресло в гостиной с воодушевленностью человека, доставившего посылку до места назначения. Она вернулась за костылями, убедилась, что Джону до них легко дотянуться, и достала телефон.

– Вы… эмм… ходите в спортзал? – спросил Джон.

– Разумеется, – отозвалась Антея, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, – я распорядилась насчет доставки вам еды.

– Не…

– Нет смысла спорить, – оборвала она Джона, заканчивая печатать. – До свидания.

И она мгновенно скрылась в коридоре.

Минутой позже к Джону зашла миссис Хадсон, которая тут же принялась суетиться вокруг него. Если честно, Джон был рад оказаться не в одиночестве. Ему не нравилось, когда люди что-то делали за него, но он понимал, что какое-то время без помощи не обойтись.

– А это ваши лекарства, – подсказала миссис Хадсон, налив ему чай, – я здесь все расставила. Не забудьте их чем-нибудь заесть.

– Знаю, миссис Хадсон, – улыбнулся Джон.

– В холодильнике вас ждет славный ужин, там и на завтра еда есть. Если вам что-то еще понадобится, звоните, и я поднимусь. По крайней мере, пока вы снова не встанете на ноги, – добавила она.

– Уверен, все будет в порядке.

– Отдыхайте, дорогой.

Джон снова улыбнулся и кивнул.

Миссис Хадсон закрыла за собой дверь, и он снова остался один.

Джон откинулся в кресле. Рядом на столе стояли чай, печенье, бутылка воды, кучка лекарств и пульт от телевизора. До костылей было несложно дотянуться, а ноутбук расположился между подушкой и ручкой кресла.

Он с легкостью мог заняться чем угодно, но не хотелось ничего.

Одна из бутылочек с прописанными врачом лекарствами внезапно взлетела со стола.

– Шерлок, поставь ее на место, сейчас не время для этого.

– Ох, умолкни.

Джон замер.

– Ты можешь слышать меня. Как интересно.

Джон огляделся, но Шерлока не было видно.

– Ты раньше так не мог.

– Шерлок?

– Разумеется.

– Это необыкновенно, – сказал Джон.

– В самом деле?

– Ну конечно, – Джон замялся. Он привык разговаривать с Шерлоком, но теперь тот отвечал ему, и это меняло дело.

– Должно быть, из-за аварии, – начал рассуждения Шерлок, – ты очень близко подошел к грани, и едва разминулся со смертью. Как интересно, – он на мгновение умолк. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, – Джон прочистил горло, – сломал голень. Не самый плохой вариант, если на то пошло, но, видимо, без физиотерапии обойтись не получится. Еще трещины ребер и небольшое внутреннее кровотечение. Но, по заверениям врачей, мне невероятным образом повезло.

Наступила небольшая пауза.

– Я видел тебя, когда та машина сбила меня, – произнес Джон, – ты просил меня держаться.

– Ведь, кажется, именно так поступают с жертвами аварий? – теперь голос Шерлока выражал крайнюю скуку.

– Обычно да, - согласился Джон.

– Но?

– Но в нашей ситуации нет ничего обычного. Ты мертв.

– Тебе не откажешь в наблюдательности, Джон, - теперь голос Шерлока звучал чуть тише, словно он отошел к окну. – Я также раскрыл свою тайну Майкрофту.

Джону хотелось повернуться, но в его нынешнем состоянии любые движения были сомнительны. Да и к тому же, какая разница, куда смотреть, если не можешь увидеть собеседника, подумал он.

– Ты теперь и это можешь? – спросил Джон. – Печатать? Использовать компьютеры?

– Необходимо много энергии, чтобы передавать сообщения с помощью электронных устройств, но, определенно, это возможно. Оттого, что я воспользовался твоим телефоном, с ним произошло короткое замыкание, – добавил Шерлок, – тебе понадобится новый.

– Верно, – сказал Джон. – Так значит, в Интернете не то чтобы много призраков?

– Нет. Некоторые вещи плохо переносят наше общество. Я еще не до конца с этим разобрался. Кроме того, мы поглощаем электроэнергию.

Джон вспомнил, камеры и телефоны отрубались в местах появления призраков. Батарея на его ноутбуке никогда не держала заряд столько, сколько должна была.

– Слушай, какая бы вражда ни была между тобой и Майкрофтом, все в прошлом. Ты победил.

– Это он так сказал? – удивился Шерлок.

– Он сказал, что желания мертвых следует уважать, хоть ситуация сложилась не лучшим образом, что ты мертв, но все еще испытываешь потребность в некоторых вещах.

– Хмм.

– А чем вообще занимается твой брат? Он сказал, что работает на правительство.

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Майкрофт и есть правительство Британии, и не дай убедить себя, что это не так.

На это у Джона не нашлось ответа. Сложившуюся ситуацию было сложно разложить по полочкам.

– Ладно, у тебя есть вопросы.

– Как ты умер? – вырвалось у Джона. – Черт, прости. Нет, это ужасно грубый вопрос.

– Все в порядке, – судя по голосу, Шерлок снова приблизился к нему, – что ты уже знаешь?

– Тебя и кэбмена нашли мертвыми, вы приняли один и тот же яд. Это как-то связано с серийными самоубийствами. Ты работал над делом, которое так и не было раскрыто.

– Кэбмен отвозил жертв в отдаленное место, заводил их внутрь под дулом пистолета и предлагал выбрать одну из двух таблеток – одна отравленная, другая нет. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - быстро начал Шерлок, - Какую бы они ни выбрали, он принимал другую. Если они отказывались, он угрожал застрелить их на месте. У него был муляж пистолета, хотя, определенно, никто из жертв этого не понял. Но это была игра: жертвы играли не со случаем, а с убийцей. Я это понял, поехал с ним и сам сыграл.

– Ты принял яд? – перебил Джон.

– Разумеется, не специально. Нет, я выиграл. Ну, или выиграл бы, мой выбор был верным. По крайней мере, я выбрал ту таблетку, которую он считал верной. Но кто-то поменял правила игры и дал ему две отравленных таблетки. Он умер, я умер, и вот к чему мы пришли.

– Так значит, кэбби не был убийцей?

– Нет, он с большим энтузиазмом убивал людей. Но за ниточки дергал кто-то другой.

– Ты поэтому все еще здесь? – спросил Джон. – Не можешь двинуться дальше, пока не найдешь своего убийцу?

– Ох нет, мне это давным-давно известно, – безразличным тоном ответил Шерлок, – Майкрофт его убил.

– Прости, что? Майкрофт кого-то убил?

– Разумеется, не самостоятельно, – усмехнулся Шерлок, – но я знаю, что он это устроил. Мориарти, так звали кукловода. Определенно, он был криминальным гением, запустил множество преступных схем. Полагаю, рано или поздно их с Майкрофтом пути пересеклись бы. Мой брат предпочел, чтобы это произошло раньше. Полагаю, я должен быть польщен, что мой убийца разбудил в нем столь теплые братские чувства.

– И откуда именно ты это знаешь?

– Майкрофт пришел сюда и рассказал мне – это было спустя несколько месяцев после того, как его люди проверили квартиру. Думаю, он так же, как и ты, полагал, что если мое убийство будет раскрыто, я не буду привязан к этому миру.

– Так что тебя здесь держит? – спросил Джон после секундной паузы.

– Ничего. Я могу покинуть этот мир, как только пожелаю.

Джон не мог и слова вымолвить.

– Что? – нетерпеливо воскликнул Шерлок.

– Ты уверен? Просто, кажется, большинство призраков в нашем мире, как в мертвой точке, они не могут перейти дальше.

– Большинство призраков – идиоты, – ровным тоном произнес Шерлок, – что неудивительно, ведь большинство людей – идиоты. Они всю жизнь не видят дальше своего носа. В переходе на тот свет нет никакой тайны. Все просто.

– Так почему ты еще здесь?

– Мне еще не стало достаточно скучно, а здесь гораздо веселее.

– Хм, – в конце концов сказал Джон и продолжил, – Знаешь, пожалуй, я пойду спать. Не то, чтобы мне сильно хотелось, все дело в таблетках.

– И? – спросил Шерлок.

– И ничего, – сказал Джон, медленно поднимаясь с кресла при помощи костылей, – просто показалось, что было бы грубо… мы разговаривали, а теперь мне приходится это прервать.

– Ммм.

Джон замер у двери спальни.

– Ты ведь не станешь прятать костыли?

– Не будь идиотом. Они тебе в самом деле нужны. Я лишь надеюсь, что в этот раз ты обойдешься без психосоматической хромоты, ведь я только избавил тебя от предыдущей.

\-----

– Джон.

– Джон.

– Джон.

Джон застонал и попытался перевернуться, прежде чем вспомнил, что его нога загипсована и спать в подобной позе не получится.

– Джон.

– Ради всего святого, Шерлок, что случилось?

– Тебе пора принимать лекарства.

– И ты ради _этого_ меня разбудил? – спросил Джон. – Я ведь на самом деле спал!

– Да, – согласился Шерлок, – ты находился в четвертой фазе быстрого сна. Но если ты не выпьешь обезболивающее сейчас, в следующий раз, как ты проснешься, уговорить тебя будет еще сложнее.

Послышался шорох, и на кровать Джона приземлился пузырек с таблетками.

Джон откупорил его, достал одну таблетку и запил ее водой из стакана с прикроватной тумбочки.

– Ты счастлив?

– Пребываю в экстазе, – ответил Шерлок.

После этого Джон снова заснул, краешком сознания отметив, что в квартире было тише обычного. Телевизор не включался, и не было слышно обычного шума Шерлока.

В конечном итоге Джон проспал до утра, наслаждаясь собственной постелью и тишиной, которой никогда не случалось в больнице. Покой нарушал только Шерлок, который один раз принес ему антибиотики, и еще один – обезболивающее. В последний раз Джон сумел вспомнить про еду, и проглотил пару печенек с лекарствами. Есть в целом не хотелось, но он понимал, что лучше хоть что-то чем совершенно пустой желудок.

Когда Джон наутро проснулся, он увидел мельком в комнате силуэт, который исчез, стоило только моргнуть.

– Мне нужно позавтракать, – сказал Джон.

– О, точно, – произнес в ответ Шерлок. – Скукота.

Джон вылез из кровати и дотащился до ванной. Удерживать равновесие на костылях в попытках умыться и почистить зубы было неудобно и утомительно. Он уже был готов принять предложение миссис Хадсон, которая вызывалась приготовить ему завтрак, когда понял, что телефона у него нет. Джон не стал устанавливать стационарный аппарат, потому что у него был сотовый. Теперь не стало и мобильника.

Впрочем, он помнил, что миссис Хадсон что-то обещала положить в холодильник. Джону было все равно, даже если он разогреет ужин на завтрак, лишь бы поесть. Надо было лишь добраться до микроволновки.

Десять минут спустя он уселся в кресло в гостиной, уложив левую ногу на подушку на кофейном столе. Джона выводило из себя, что приходится отдыхать, когда он всего лишь поднялся и поел.

Джон взглядом пробежался по комнате.

– У тебя все еще есть вопросы, – заметил Шерлок.

– Знаешь, это немного странно, знать, что ты всегда здесь.

– Я и раньше всегда был здесь, – отозвался Шерлок.

– Теперь все по-другому. Ты раньше… Не знаю, раньше ты был просто абстракцией, а теперь мы по-человечески общаемся, - стал объяснять Джон, – и только не говори, что это и для тебя ничего не меняет.

– Теперь не так скучно.

– Тебе было скучно? – спросил Джон, – Ты поэтому нагонял страх на жильцов? 

– Нет, это был _эксперимент_. Нет моей вины в том, что люди впадают в иррациональный ужас от мигающих лампочек и скрипящих половиц. Поначалу я проверял свои силы, на что я смогу повлиять.

– А потом?

– Позже я принялся исследовать реакцию на паранормальную активность. Это дало мне много информации. Если активность незначительная и происходит изредка, люди придумывают заурядные возможные причины. Если же она происходит постоянно, они скорее поверят в любое другое объяснение, чем в истину. Впрочем, они все равно съезжают спустя несколько бессонных ночей. Если жильцов окружает постоянная активность, у них быстро развивается нервозность. Если же направлять действия на них с самого начала, они практически немедленно освобождают квартиру.

Джон помедлил.

– Ты очень красиво выразил «Я пугал людей до полусмерти».

– До чего, вероятно, забавны их маленькие мозги.

– Тебе вообще есть дело, что ты сделал с теми людьми? С чем им теперь приходиться жить?

– А почему это должно меня волновать?

– Нельзя просто экспериментировать на … нельзя использовать людей, просто потому, что ты мертв!

Шерлок рассмеялся.

– Думаешь, это лишь из-за того, что я умер? Уверяю, Джон, я при жизни был точно таким же. Возможно, тебе стоит еще раз поговорить с моим братом, пусть он посвятит тебя в детали. Так ты лучше поймешь, что означают мои слова, что ничего, кроме работы, не имело для меня значения. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но люди меня никогда особо не волновали, как не волнуют и сейчас.

Джон не сразу ответил ему.

– Мне интересно, зачем тогда ты спас меня? Не очень-то это укладывается в твою картину.

Шерлок затих, но атмосфера в комнате стала менее уютной.

– Что? – спросил Джон. – Ничего умного в ответ не найдется?

Выждав пару секунд в гробовой тишине, Джон вздохнул под нос и демонстративно выключил телевизор.

\-----

Миссис Хадсон проведала его этим утром, сделала чай и вымыла посуду, оставшуюся после завтрака. Она дала ему еще одну упаковку печенья, которую он мог бы держать возле кресла.

Антея пришла несколько позже и принесла Джону новый телефон. В его память уже был занесен один номер – МХ, который Джон определил как тонкий намек Майкрофта держаться на связи.

Еще она притащила сумку, почти полностью набитую пижамными штанами. Джон был очень благодарен ей за них, так как ни одна из старых пар не налезала на его гипс, но ему не нравилось щеголять в трусах, в то время, как к нему приходили люди. Джону приходилось прикрываться покрывалом, пока он сидел в кресле.

После обеда он немного вздремнул. Потом приехали из компании доставки еды. Каждое блюдо было индивидуально запаковано, и к каждому прилагалась инструкция, как долго его следует разогревать. Доставщик сказал, что будет приходить каждый день. 

Миссис Хадсон снова зашла вечером, разогреть что-нибудь для Джона, чтобы он не нагружал ногу. Джону приходилось держать входную дверь незапертой, так как все время кто-нибудь входил и выходил, и каждый раз вставать и подходить к ней было бы изнурительно.

Его телефон запищал ночью, когда он смотрел телевизор.

Какие-нибудь изменения?  
МХ

Джон подумал обо всем, о чем он мог сказать, и о чем нет. Наконец, он написал:

Теперь я все время слышу его.

\-----

К тому времени, как Джон лег в постель, он ничего не слышал от Шерлока с самого утра. Шерлок даже ничего не сделал.

Джон вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок.

– Знаешь, это нормально. Неважно, что ты чувствуешь или не чувствуешь, это нормально, – он помедлил, - Бог свидетель, со мной тоже далеко не все в порядке. Так что все нормально. Это все – нормально.

Когда он засыпал, ему показалось сквозь сон, что телевизор выключился. Потом дверь в спальню тихо закрылась.

\-----

Той ночью Джон проснулся от голоса Шерлока.

– Джон.

– М?

– Тебе пора пить таблетки.

Джон застонал.

– Ты вообще следил, когда я принимал их в последний раз?

– Да.

– Ты со мной не разговаривал.

– Я все равно следил.

Джон выпил лекарство, а потом хихикнул, все еще не проснувшись до конца.

– Что? – спросил Шерлок.

– Это. Вообще все, – засмеялся Джон, – знаешь ли, у меня должна была быть обычная жизнь.

– Обычное скучно. Не тормози.

\-----

Следующим утром, открыв глаза, Джон снова увидел Шерлока, и тот снова исчез мгновение спустя.

Вчера Джону два раза удавалось заметить Шерлока: один раз при пробуждении и еще один раз на кухне. В обоих случаях видение было секундным – мелькнувший на краю зрения силуэт.

– Я продолжаю тебя видеть, – признался Джон, – ну, вроде как.

– Ты чуть не умер, а это сложная вещь, – отозвался Шерлок, – подобное случается со многими, но я никогда не проводил исследований. Раньше я думал, что все завязано на мозге. Теперь я склоняюсь к тому, что ты своего рода экстрасенс. Завеса приподнялась перед тобой и так и не опустилась до конца, так что для тебя это теперь должно быть естественным состоянием.

– У меня и раньше случались свидания со смертью.

– Разумеется, когда тебя подстрелили. Но ведь тогда все было по-другому?

– Да, – задумавшись на мгновение, согласился Джон. Он уставился в потолок. – Не знаю, как описать, но разница была. Выстрел... Это все было ужасно, но большая опасность мне грозила потом, а не в тот момент, когда все случилось.

Шерлок задумчиво хмыкнул в ответ.

– Это ужасно, существовать без компьютера, – сварливо продолжил он, – на свете столько вещей, которыми я не занимался, потому что считал их полнейшей ерундой, но теперь я знаю, что они правдивы. Тебе надо будет достать мне некоторые книги.

– Я немедленно этим займусь, – невозмутимо отозвался Джон.

Насколько же странно, подумалось Джону, что он так легко впустил эту новую версию Шерлока в свою жизнь, и насколько сильно это ему нравилось.

– Так значит, ты можешь разговаривать с экстрасенсами? – спросил Джон. – Как сейчас разговариваешь со мной, да?

– Разумеется.

– Так почему ты с ними не общался?

– Потому что они идиоты. И общение с ними неизбежно привело бы к тому, что на моем пороге толпился весь Лондон.

– Как же я об этом не подумал.

– Потому что ты тоже идиот. О, не обижайся, этого не избежал практически никто.

Джон рассмеялся.

– И это говорит мне идиот, принявший яд из рук серийного убийцы.

– Я же объяснял, здесь нет моей вины! Я выбрал правильную таблетку.

– Как бы то ни было, вот он ты, – закончил препирательства Джон и, поставив ноги на пол, потянулся за костылями.

Выходя из спальни, он заметил, как приоткрылась входная дверь, и миссис Хадсон заглянула в квартиру.

– Ты уже встал, милый?

– Только что, - ответил Джон.

Дверь в спальню захлопнулась у него за спиной.

– Ох! – миссис Хадсон всполошилась от неожиданности.

– Это просто Шерлок. Он сегодня не в духе.

– Шерлок, веди себя хорошо, - упрекнула его миссис Хадсон, – у Джона и так хватает проблем.

– Да, Шерлок, веди себя хорошо, – отозвался Джон, усевшись за стол и положив ногу на другой стул.

– Ты слишком наслаждаешься происходящим, – сказал Шерлок, – Я заметил, ты не говоришь нашей домовладелице, что теперь можешь говорить со мной, и даже, что можешь меня слышать. Не хочешь, чтобы она подумала, что ты спятил?

– Что ты хочешь, милый?

– Все, что угодно, - ответил Джон. _Заткнись_ , одними губами произнес он за спиной миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок продолжал отпускать бессодержательные комментарии, но Джону в целом удавалось не обращать на них внимания и болтать с миссис Хадсон, словно все было как всегда.

После того, как Джон поел и устроился в гостиной, входная дверь тихонько приоткрылась, чтобы выпустить миссис Хадсон.

– Спасибо, Шерлок, - вежливо поблагодарила она и добавила, обращаясь к Джону:

– Я же говорила, он хороший мальчик.

Дверь захлопнулась, когда она прошла половину лестницы.

– Тебе она нравится, – заметил Джон.

Шерлок издал отвлеченный звук.

– Тебе она нравится, – повторил Джон, – иначе бы ты пугал ее, как всех остальных.

– Миссис Хадсон сделала мне скидку на квартиру. Я помог ей разобраться с одной проблемой во Флориде, и она была крайне признательна.

Джон задумался на мгновение.

– Когда экстрасенсы рассказывают о контактах с привидениями, они ничего подобного не описывают.

– Большинство призраков – идиоты, – судя по голосу, Шерлок опять переместился к камину.

– Ты это уже говорил.

Джон немало прочитал о призраках с тех пор, как узнал, что в его квартире обитает привидение. Насколько он мог судить, в плане возможностей Шерлок не особо отличался от остальных духов, но его понимание собственных действий было выдающимся.

Шерлок вздохнул:

– Судя по моим догадкам – а мне остается лишь догадываться, как бы я ни презирал подобный подход – люди слишком привыкли думать о себе как об объектах физического мира, а когда они внезапно становятся бесплотными, им не понятно, как существовать после такой перемены. Полагаю, люди, которые не остаются на этой стороне, переходят в другой, нефизический мир, ну а здесь отсутствие тела является проблемой, мир не предназначен для подобных взаимодействий. По крайней мере, такова моя гипотеза.

– Ну, ты вроде бы хорошо справляешься.

– Я всегда в основном воспринимал себя как разум. Остальное лишь транспорт. Мне было легко приспособиться к новым обстоятельствам, – беспечно отозвался Шерлок.

– Думаешь, остальные призраки теряются здесь? – спросил Джон. – Забывают себя и оказываются в ловушке?

– Возможно. Не то, чтобы я мог встретиться хоть с кем-то из них. Впрочем, пользы от них было бы немного. Другие приведения столь скучны. Нет никаких загадок, и у всех одна и та же история. Нет, все тайны кроются здесь! Как может разумная энергия влиять на физический мир? В моих руках целая область метафизики, по которой нет никаких данных. Здесь кроются безграничные возможности. Подумай обо всех экспериментах, которые я могу провести! Особенно теперь, с твоей помощью.

Джон сделал глоток чая.

– Ты поэтому со мной заговорил? Чтобы я мог оказывать тебе помощь?

– О, я долгое время разговаривал с тобой, - отмахнулся Шерлок, – кто виноват, что ты не мог меня услышать?

\-----

Майкрофт зашел в тот же день, что не стало сюрпризом, учитывая сообщение, которое Джон отправил накануне.

– Ну разве это не типично? – произнес Шерлок, когда Майкрофт открыл дверь. – Под предлогом визита к тебе, он приходит сюда. Не думай, что ему действительно есть дело до твоего самочувствия.

Майкрофт внимательно следил за Джоном.

– Он что-то говорит обо мне.

– Скажи, что он набрал вес, – потребовал Шерлок.

– Нет, – сказал Джон.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

– Я отвечал Шерлоку, ответ на ваш вопрос: «да».

Шерлок вздохнул:

– Если уж мне необходимо терпеть его присутствие, тебе придется повторять все сказанное мной.

Джон кинул на Майкрофта страдальческий взгляд.

– Он говорит, вы набрали вес.

– Здорово, что больше нет необходимости есть, – продолжил Шерлок, – крайне удобно быть призраком.

Джон недовольно посмотрел в сторону предполагаемого местонахождения Шерлока.

– Ладно, думаю, последнее можно не передавать, – насупившись, сказал Шерлок.

Джон снова повернулся к Майкрофту.

– Пожалуйста, садитесь.

Майкрофт не стал отказываться.

– Как ваши дела? – спросил он, указывая кончиком зонта на ногу Джона.

– Лучше. Передвигаться какое-то время еще будет сложновато, но я начинаю снова чувствовать себя прежним.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – взгляд Майкрофта скользил по комнате.

– Наверняка он установил подслушивающее устройство на твой телефон, – усмехнулся Шерлок, – тебе стоит разбить его при первой же возможности.

Джон увидел, что Майкрофт снова за ним наблюдает.

– Он думает, вы поставили жучок на мой телефон.

– А. Нет, разумеется, подобная мысль приходила мне в голову, но я решил, что вреда от него будет больше, чем пользы, ведь вы и так добровольно рассказываете мне о Шерлоке. Было бы бессмысленным разрушать сложившуюся систему.

Джон кивнул, не уверенный, что ответить на подобное заявление.

Шерлок снова заговорил:

– Советую сейчас вспомнить, что я рассказал о том, что по приказу Майкрофта убивали.

– Думаю, я проживу без твоих комментариев.

– Что он говорит, Джон?

– Шерлок считает, что вы управляете страной, – пояснил Джон, решив, что такая формулировка недалека от буквальных слов. Общение с Шерлоком было неплохим, общение с Майкрофтом не было плохим, но оказаться между ними было весьма неприятно.

Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся.

– Уверяю, лишь малой ее частью.

Зонт внезапно выскочил из его руки и приземлился в метре от Майкрофта.

– Шер-лок, – произнес Джон. Слова сами вырвались изо рта. Джон стало интересно, когда он успел стать нянькой Шерлока.

– Спроси, зачем он пришел?

– Он хочет знать, с какой целью вы здесь? – передал Джон Майкрофту.

– Как и всегда, Шерлок, я обеспокоен. В этом нет ничего нового, – Майкрофт повернулся к Джону. – Вы теперь можете его слышать. Как?

– Мы думаем, это из-за того, что, эмм, я чуть не умер, – объяснил Джон, – я его увидел, ну, тогда, и…так оно и осталось, – неловко закончил он. – Я слышу его так же ясно, как вас.

– Интересно. Полагаете, теперь вы ясновидец?

– Такова текущая теория.

– И он разговаривает с вами, несмотря на то, что он отказался общаться со всеми другими экстрасенсами, которых я приводил сюда, – Майкрофт улыбнулся в пространство комнаты, – еще интереснее.

– И почему же это интересно? – раздраженно бросил Шерлок.

– Он кажется вам, как бы это выразить помягче, полностью осознающим себя?

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Пытаемся придумать, как править миром из могилы, да, Майкрофт? Думаю, ты выяснишь, что мои условия будет крайне сложно воссоздать. Впрочем, я _призываю_ тебя попытаться.

Джон проигнорировал его, концентрируясь на вопросе Майкрофта.

– Он всегда ясно понимает, что происходит, – произнес он, понимая, что говорит о Шерлоке в его присутствии, – если что-то происходит, Шерлок замечает. Он не пропадает, не мерцает, ничего такого.

– Ясно, – Майкрофт замолчал на пару секунд. – Знаете, Джон, Шерлок был детективом. На его выбор более прочего повлияло то, что он таким образом мог распутывать загадки. Он был захвачен происходящим, был резок, и его ничего не волновало кроме игры. Сам себя он называл социопатом, хотя мне казалось, что диагноз не до конца верен. Но Шерлок не может обойтись без занятия. Мне не верится, что сейчас он не сходит с ума, оставшись без преступлений, которые бы могли его отвлечь.

Шерлок хранил молчание.

– Он разбирается со всем этим призрачным состоянием, – объяснил Джон, – определенно, это эксперимент, которому нет конца. Кажется, он весьма взволнован перспективами, честное слово. Вы были правы, полагая, что Шерлок предпочитает сам задержаться здесь. Он не застрял, не растерян – просто ему невероятно интересно.

– Хм. Заменяет одну одержимость другой. Это очень похоже на Шерлока. И снова он выбирает путь наибольшего сопротивления. Никогда не делал то, что от него ожидали, – произнес Майкрофт, покачав головой, - каково это, что вам теперь удается общаться?

Джон нахмурился.

– Нормально? Кажется, все нормально.

Майкрофт одарил его задумчивым взглядом.

– Очень хорошо, – в конце концов произнес он, а потом поднялся и взял зонт.

– Если вам что-то понадобится, Джон, дайте мне знать.

– Мне нужны вещи, – сказал Шерлок.

– Что? – переспросил Джон.

– Мне нужны мои вещи. Я знаю, что Майкрофт где-то их хранит. Я хочу, чтобы он их вернул.

– Шерлок хочет, чтобы вы вернули вещи из квартиры, – передал Джон.

– Только бумаги и книги, – добавил Шерлок, – остальное мне не понадобится.

– Вот как? – Майкрофт оглядел комнату, – то есть, ты останешься здесь, а я должен буду приносить все, что ты пожелаешь?

– Я хочу получить свои вещи. Остальное мне добудет Джон.

– Я добуду? – переспросил Джон.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него.

– Шерлок только хочет получить свои книги, – вздохнул Джон, – на ноутбуке у него не получится найти информацию.

– Хорошо, – согласился Майкрофт. Он пошел на выход, но остановился в дверях со своей отработанной улыбкой на губах.

– Думаю, вы хорошо повлияете на моего брата, Джон. Впрочем, может случиться так, что вы его избалуете хуже прежнего.

\-----

На следующий день привезли пугающее количество коробок. Джон попросил поставить их у дальней стены. Миссис Хадсон зашла, когда грузчики ушли.

– Что это? – спросила она, – Еще какие-то твои вещи?

– А, нет, – Джон помялся, – часть из них принадлежит Шерлоку.

На лице миссис Хадсон отразилось непонимание. Джон вполне мог понять ее чувства.

– Мне показалось, он не будет таким беспокойным, если вокруг будут знакомые вещи, – пояснил Джон.

– Его брат хотел от них избавиться, – добавил он, – и я не возражал.

Это было полуправдой, но Джон просто не мог сказать домовладелице, что Шерлок потребовать справочные материалы.

– О. Ну, надеюсь, здесь нет того ужасающего черепа, – сказала она, оглядывая коробки.

Было так просто забыть, что остальные люди не могли общаться с Шерлоком так, как делал он. Миссис Хадсон знала, что Шерлок все еще остается в квартире невидимым призраком, но она не могла воспринять его как-то еще. А Шерлок не был склонен разговаривать с теми, кто не мог этого заметить. Так что никто не знал, насколько близко он был.

Кажется, Джон был исключением в этой ситуации. Майкрофт тоже, но Майкрофт самостоятельно догадался обо всем.

– Знаешь, в один прекрасный день я выставлю себя психом, – произнес Джон, когда миссис Хадсон вышла из комнаты, – забуду, что только я могу тебя слышать, начну разговор, и подумают, что я спятил.

– Тебя беспокоят совершенно несущественные вещи. Почему тебя беспокоит мнение других людей?

– Да просто так, – язвительно ответил Джон, – не хочется, чтобы меня считали помешанным, только и всего.

– Тогда следи за своими словами. Все просто.

Одна из коробок перевернулась, и книги посыпались на пол.

Джон вздохнул.

– Только оставь мне проход на кухню, ладно?

\-----

Когда Джон только узнал, сколько ему придется восстанавливаться после перелома, он подумал, что сойдет с ума от скуки. Когда начал слышать Шерлока, это изменилось.

Но Джон и подумать не мог, что его способность общаться с Шерлоком сможет довести его до скуки.

– Джон, ты не смотришь!

Джон снова сфокусировался.

– Необходима твоя полная собранность, иначе ничего не выйдет. Хочешь, чтобы мы начали сначала?

– Господь упаси.

Шерлок объявил, что ему потребуется помощь Джона в эксперименте. Он заключался в следующем: Шерлок двигал книгу по полу туда-сюда, а Джон за этим наблюдал. Ему не нужно было делать ничего, кроме этого, просто смотреть.

– Мне нужно измерить степень влияния энергии людей, – объяснил Шерлок, – гораздо труднее взаимодействовать с предметом, на котором сфокусировано внимание человека.

– В самом деле?

– Разумеется. Как думаешь, почему так много паранормальных событий происходит в пустых помещениях?

В результате Джон сидел в кресле, а Шерлок водил перед ним по полу книгой. Поначалу Джону было интересно, и он рад был помочь, но после каждого раза, когда Шерлок не мог больше двигать книгу, он делал перерыв на определенное время и начинал по новой. Время ожидания различалось. Кроме того, Шерлок заставлял Джона записывать в блокнот последовательность чисел после каждой попытки. Спустя два часа Джон решил было, что эксперимент подошел к концу, но Шерлок заявил, что необходимо все повторить для достоверности и настоял на полном повторении.

Через какое-то время Шерлок довольным тоном сказал, что измерения завершены.

– Хорошо. И какие данные ты получил?

– О, нельзя делать никаких выводов, прежде чем я не проверю, сколько раз мне удастся повторить действия с книгой без твоего внимания. Этим я могу заняться завтра.

– Так почему не подождать, пока я не засну? – спросил Джон.

– Потому что необходимо воспроизвести условия с максимальной точностью, раз мы избавляемся от одной переменной. Кроме того, в ночное время уровень паранормальной активности обычно повышается.

Джону стало понятно, куда ведет этот разговор.

– Нет, – отрезал он.

– Но мне необходимы все значения переменных! Ночь и день, с тобой и без тебя. Иначе, какой вообще смысл во всех этих данных!

– Я помогу тебе завтра, – сказал Джон, – но никак не сегодня. Хватит уже с меня таращиться на предметы.

Он взял со стола ноутбук и открыл его. Шерлок больше ничего не произнес, и у Джона возникло впечатление, что он надулся.

Внезапно кресло напротив Джона развернулось вокруг своей оси и с грохотом влетело в стенку.

– А теперь ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, – прокомментировал Джон, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

– Это не то, что обычно говорят люди.

– А что обычно говорят люди?

– Вообще-то, ничего, – признался Шерлок, - обычно они убегают из комнаты и им не до разговоров.

\-----

За следующие несколько дней Джон узнал пару вещей о привидениях. Кое-что он уже подозревал: существовало два вида паранормальной активности. Первый служил для привлечения внимания, а при втором разные вещи происходили лишь потому, что призрак находился в помещении. Шерлок не мог управлять вещами, которые он окрестил «вибрациями, прорывающимися наружу», вроде эха или отключения электричества. И, хотя он мог шагать со звуком или включать свет, иногда это происходило само по себе, когда Шерлок перемещался по квартире.

Он мог приложить усилие и издавать звуки, например, стучать по трубам. Передвигать предметы было сложнее, впрочем, Шерлоку без особого труда удавалось перемещать предметы в безлюдной комнате. Он также с легкостью хлопал дверями или сбивал предметы с полок. Кроме того, он был способен и на масштабные демонстрации вроде перемещения мебели, если хорошо сосредотачивался или был в настроении.

Что теперь ему было не по силам, так это точность. Так, Шерлок не мог писать никакими средствами. Было какое-то особое сочетание контроля, движения и нажима, которое он не мог достигнуть. Он не мог достичь аккуратности ни в чем, и Шерлок погоревал, упомянув, что раньше у него была домашняя химическая лаборатория на кухне, и мечтательно стал перечислять эксперименты, в ходе которых теперь ему бы не пришлось волноваться из-за смертельно ядовитых веществ.

Шерлок был одержим экспериментами, пусть даже теперь они носили несколько иной характер, чем те, что он проводил при жизни. Шерлок пребывал практически в экстазе от того, что он теперь мог управлять действиями живого человека, а не просто ставить над ним опыты. Джон не знал, стоит ли в данной ситуации гордиться или оскорбляться. В конечном итоге, он решил, что ни то и ни другое, и просто смирился с Шерлоком.

Поначалу Джон думал, что из-за постоянного присутствия Шерлока поблизости все может пойти наперекосяк. Он внезапно понял, что практически сосуществует в одной квартире с другим человеком, а это не всегда проходило гладко. Но, как оказалось, за исключением разговоров Шерлок продолжал делать то, что и прежде, но теперь это гораздо чаще включало Джона.

Однажды Джон понял странную вещь: у него больше не было привидения в квартире, или мертвого соседа. У него появился друг.

В настоящий момент Шерлок смотрел то, что можно было назвать не иначе как тупой телепрограммой. Он без конца ее высмеивал, но, несомненно, получал удовольствие. Джон не обращал на это особого внимания и сидел в Интернете.

Передача закончилась, и Шерлок выключил телевизор.

– Что-нибудь еще написал в своем блоге?

– Ты же знаешь, что нет, – ответил Джон. Он поднял взгляд и продолжил, – я не видел и не вижу в этом никакого смысла, если честно. Со мной ничего не происходит, а если я начну писать про тебя, все подумают, что я просто сочиняю.

Шерлок издал неопределенный звук.

– Так и подумал, что тебе понравится, – продолжил Джон, – что я не пишу о тебе. Не знаю даже почему, ведь ты при жизни так любил доказывать всем свою правоту.

– Мне плевать, что думают люди, главное, что я прав. Я брался за расследования, чтобы доказать, что могу докопаться до истины. В результате меня считали умным человеком. Нынешняя загадка никак не связана с людьми, поэтому их можно не брать в расчет.

Джон усмехнулся:

– Не хочешь стать знаменитым приведением?

– На самом деле нет.

– Тогда почему ты заговорил с тем экстрасенсом? Этот случай выпадает из общей картины.

– Мне было скучно, – объяснил Шерлок, – но это единичный случай, который ничего не доказывает. Половина английских охотников за привидениями побывала здесь и ничего не нашла.

Судя по тону, Шерлок был крайне доволен собой.

– А почему они ничего не нашли? Мне казалось, экстрасенсы могут почувствовать подобные вещи.

– Когда я разобрался со всем, оказалось достаточно просто управлять своей энергией. Экстрасенсы смотрят сквозь завесу, а я нахожусь прямо в ней. Кроме того, у всех разный уровень восприимчивости к паранормальному. Ведь ты можешь меня услышать, но ничего не чувствуешь?

– Нет, – согласился Джон и закрыл ноутбук, – по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Я иногда тебя вижу, но только боковым зрением и когда не пытаюсь разглядеть.

– Похоже, устойчивая видимость – редкая штука, – задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

– А почему я раньше тебя не видел? И совсем не слышал? Ведь кому-то это удавалось.

– Как мне кажется, у всех разный уровень чувствительности. Некоторые люди предрасположены видеть вещи, которые не вполне относятся к этому миру, пусть даже сами они и не назовут себя экстрасенсами. Но никто из живших здесь людей не мог различить большего, нежели редкое эхо. В любом случае, - продолжил Шерлок, - я решил, что стоит сконцентрироваться на физических проявлениях. Большинство людей не заметят привидения, даже если оно будет кричать прямо перед ними, но не обратить внимания на разбившуюся кружку не удастся никому.

Последней Шерлока мельком видела Барбара. До Джона дошла одна вещь.

– Какие-то проблемы? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

– Я никогда не смогу привести сюда кого-нибудь, так?

Шерлок хмыкнул.

– Пфф, секс казался мне скучным и при жизни, так почему меня он должен волновать теперь? Тебя смущает мое присутствие? Зря.

– Все равно, – настаивал Джон, – даже если ты будешь в соседней комнате, ты останешься…здесь. Я буду знать, что мы не одни. Полагаю…

– Что ты полагаешь? – холодным тоном спросил Шерлок.

– Что ты сможешь иногда освобождать квартиру.

– Я не смогу.

– Но ведь ты уже выбирался на улицу, – заметил Джон.

– Я не знаю, как это получилось, – Шерлок, казалось, был раздражен сверх меры, - полагаю, большую роль здесь сыграла овладевшая мною непреодолимая необходимость немедленно оказаться на улице.

– О, ясно.

Повисла тишина.

– Думаю, тебе нужно найти женщину, которая не станет возражать, что вы всегда приходите к ней, – произнес Шерлок, явно закрывая тему аварии.

– А что, если она захочет посмотреть мою квартиру?

– С чего бы ей?

– С того, что людям нравится знать о других людях, Шерлок. С того, что странно встречаться с кем-то и ни разу не побывать у этого человека дома. А если кто-то придет сюда, не мог бы ты не…

– Не быть самим собой? – лампочка мигнула.

– Не делать подобных вещей.

– Как я уже объяснял, Джон, некоторые вещи мне не удается контролировать.

Джон закатил глаза.

– Здесь есть доля правды, но ты понимаешь, что я не об этом.

– Если эта гипотетическая женщина не может вынести присутствие полтергейста, она определенно не стоит твоего внимания.

– Большинство людей не могут вынести полтергейстов, Шерлок!

– Едва ли это моя проблема.

Джон покачал головой, но давить не стал, зная, что этот раунд остается за Шерлоком. Он продолжил:

– Что ты будешь делать, если я когда-нибудь перееду?

– Почему ты хочешь когда-нибудь переехать? – в недоумении спросил Шерлок.

– Обычно люди не проживают всю жизнь в одном и том же доме.

Шерлок задумался.

– Духи привязаны к чему-то знакомому. Я умер в другом месте, но все равно оказался здесь. Думаю, я смогу закрепиться на чем-то еще.

Джону стало ясно, к чему он клонит.

– Шерлок, я читал, что есть люди, которые притягивают сверхъестественное, но никто не слышал о призраках, следующих за определенным человеком от квартиры к квартире.

– Значит, случай будет весьма занятным, не правда ли?

– Хочешь сказать, что будешь преследовать меня?

– Только если бы ты съехал. А ты этого делать не станешь.

– Ты в этом так уверен? – спросил Джон, поднимая бровь.

– Ты знал, что в квартире водится привидение, но, тем не менее, остался, – голос Шерлока был донельзя довольным.

Джон не стал отвечать и вместо этого снова открыл ноутбук. Шерлок замолчал, и через несколько минут Джон услышал возобновившийся шелест бумаг: видимо, внимание Шерлока опять переключилось на коробки.

– Все же, что в них? – спросил Джон, – во всех этих бумагах?

– Заметки по старым делам, – объяснил Шерлок, – на самом деле, сейчас в них нет никакого смысла. Мне понадобятся только книги и записи наблюдений. А часть этого добра можно отправить в мусор.

– Ты так и не рассказал, чем занимался при жизни. Что-то вроде частного детектива?

– Консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире. Я сам придумал профессию. Когда полицейские заходили в тупик, они обращались ко мне.

– Полицейские не обращаются за помощью, - недоуменно произнес Джон.

– Да, поначалу они говорили то же самое. Забавно, как их мнение поменялось, когда я всегда оказывался прав.

– Итак?

– Что «итак»?

– Расскажи мне об этом.

\-----

Большую часть вечера Джон провел, слушая рассказы Шерлока о наиболее интересных делах. Его восхитили методы Шерлока, и он стал лучше понимать, что имел в виду Майкрофт, называя брата гением.

Шерлок раскрывал одно потрясающее дело за другим.

– Это невероятно, – выдохнул Джон, когда Шерлок объяснил, почему галстук выдал в человеке растратчика.

– Ты это не в первый раз уже говоришь.

– Потому что так и есть. Это изумительно, – Джон засмеялся, – ты вот этим и занимался? Гонялся за убийцами и ворами по Лондону? Звучит безумно.

– Так и было. Кроме того, занятие было не лишено опасности. Тебе бы понравилось.

– С чего ты взял?

– Тебе нравится небольшой риск.

– Неужели? – сказал Джон, – Что ж, вперед

– Что?

– Что бы ты там ни делал, как бы не получал все эти сведения о людях, давай.

– Я и так все уже знаю, – усмехнулся Шерлок, – едва ли здесь потребуется мой метод.

– Но ведь у тебя было какое-то первое впечатление?

Шерлок замолчал на мгновение, а потом заговорил:

– Твоя стрижка и манера держаться выдавали военного. У тебя загар на лице, но выше запястий кожа светлая. Ты сильно хромал, когда зашел, но, просто стоя, про хромоту забывал. Значит, хромота по крайней мере отчасти была психосоматической. Следовательно, обстоятельства, при которых ты ее заработал, были связаны с травмой, а учитывая военное прошлое, делаю вывод, что тебя ранили во время операции, определенно, в Афганистане или Ираке. Ты пришел на Бейкер-стрит, потому что увидел объявление миссис Хадсон в газете. Тебе нужна была недорогая квартира, было видно, что с финансами у тебя неважно. Маловероятно, что у тебя большая семья, возможно, вообще нет семьи, по крайней мере, нет родственников, с которыми ты близко общаешься и к которым можешь обратиться за помощью. У тебя немного вещей, разве что они в хранилище, но это маловероятно, ведь ты только недавно вернулся. Это первая квартира, в которую ты заехал после увольнения на пенсию. Кроме того, у тебя есть пистолет, что не только необычно, но и крайне интересно. Либо тебе кажется, что он нужен, либо тебе хочется, чтобы он был нужен. То, что тебе хотелось бы, чтобы пистолет пригодился, говорит об открытости для риска. Я бы не сказал, что он самое ценное твое имущество, но, определенно, к нему ты наиболее привязан, поэтому я в первую очередь передвинул его. Тебя не так-то просто выбить из колеи, поэтому при таком подходе, как мне показалось, твои реакции проявятся быстрее всего. Тогда было самым важным для меня.

Джон не сразу ответил.

– Ну? – подтолкнул его Шерлок.

Джон фыркнул.

– Так ты поэтому двигал мой пистолет?

– Мне казалось, это принесет самый большой результат. Впрочем, я не сразу дошел до этого, как ни странно.

– Меня не так-то просто напугать.

– Я заметил, – отозвался Шерлок. Судя по голосу, он оказался чуть дальше от Джона. Шерлок продолжил:

– Впрочем, обычно людям хватает и «Выметайся!» на зеркале. Твои реакции были самыми впечатляющими и неутешительными.

– Это что, и правда был первый раз, когда от тебя не сбежали?

– Даже те, кто не особо пугался, вскоре не выдерживали. Но ты просто принял такое положение вещей. Тебе по большому счету было все равно, что я творил.

– Когда побываешь на войне, падающие с полок книги не особо впечатляют, – заметил Джон. Он задумался на мгновение и продолжил:

– Не то, чтобы ты долго пытался выгнать меня.

– Ты оказался на порядок менее скучным, чем все предыдущие жильцы, – признался Шерлок, – а само по себе чье-то общество мне не претит.

Джон прочистил горло.

– Ты до этого сказал, что давным-давно стал разговаривать со мной. Почему?

– Мне лучше думается, когда я озвучиваю свои мысли.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

– Вот как? – отозвался Шерлок, – Впрочем, какая разница? Ты постоянно со мной разговаривал. Знаешь, Джон, это гораздо больше говорит о тебе.

– Это еще почему? – спросил Джон, – Ты разговаривал, зная, что я ни при каких обстоятельствах не смогу тебя услышать.

– А ты болтал, зная, что я не смогу тебя не слышать.

– Если бы это и в самом деле было для тебя невыносимо, ты бы все ночи напролет выстукивал по трубам «Заткнись».

Шерлок рассмеялся.

– Больше никто не разобрал морзянки. Идиоты.

– А что ты передавал в первую ночь, когда я сказал тебе катиться к черту? – поинтересовался Джон, – Понятно, что ты не стал бы просто грохотать трубами, это не так интересно.

Он кинул знающий взгляд в направлении Шерлока.

– Тоже азбука Морзе, но медленнее и с перерывами. Не думаю, что кто-то бы смог ее опознать.

– Так что именно ты выстукивал?

– Периодическую таблицу.

Джон покачал головой.

– Ну разумеется.

\-----

На следующей неделе Джон снова вышел на работу. Все прочие травмы зажили или были к тому близки, и даже синяки практически сошли. Что самое главное, больше не надо было принимать обезболивающее, и Джон снова почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Нога практически не доставляла проблем: к тому времени он был уверен, что все проходит, как надо, и единственной сложностью оставалось передвижение на костылях.

До больницы Джон доезжал на такси, а по помещению удавалось ходить без особых проблем. Впрочем, ему пришлось пожертвовать парой старых брюк, и обрезать одну гачу. Он снова стал ходить за покупками, уверив миссис Хадсон, что прекрасно с этим справится. Джон также позвонил Майкрофту и попросил отменить доставку еды.

К чему он не вернулся, так это к психотерапии. Разумеется, он пропустил несколько приемов после аварии, но когда секретарь Эллы позвонила, чтобы назначить дату нового приема, Джон ответил, что больше не придет.

Никаких раздумий на этот счет у него больше не было.

\-----

_Шерлоку потребовалась полароидная пленка._

_Ему не понравится, если ее пришлю я.  
МХ_

_Для вас это проблема?_

_Вовсе нет.  
МХ_

Пленка пришла на следующий день, и раздражению Шерлока не было предела.

– Ты ведь Майкрофта об этом попросил?

– Ты несколько дней ныл, что тебе нужна эта пленка. Я достал ее для тебя. Будешь пользоваться, или я выбрасываю?

– Выбрасывай.

– Шерлок!

– Почему ты просто не мог сходить и купить ее?

– Хочешь, чтобы я на костылях носился по всему Лондону и искал для тебя эту пленку? Если она тебе нужна, придется пользоваться этой.

– Что ж, хорошо.

Джон взял в руки старый полароид, который лежал на дне одной из коробок Шерлока, и осторожно заправил пленку.

– Почему ты вообще с ним до сих пор разговариваешь? – спросил Шерлок.

– Вероятно, потому что только он в курсе, что происходит.

– Это прекрасная причина, но теперь ты слышишь меня, и нет нужды связываться с Майкрофтом.

– Слушай, я не знаю, что уж там между вами было до твоей смерти, но…

– Он был моим заклятым врагом.

– Заклятым врагом, – повторил Джон ровным тоном. Он поднял бровь, – и ты предлагаешь мне в это поверить?

– Не удивляйся, если он попробует шпионить за мной.

– За чем шпионить, Шерлок? Узнать, сколько раз ты можешь передвинуть книгу туда-сюда?

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Джону показалось, что он обиженно надулся.

Джон зарядил в фотоаппарат картридж и произнес:

– Ладно, для каких измерений он нужен?

– Я хочу проверить, можно ли разные виды активности запечатлеть на пленку, и установить разницу между ней и цифровой фотографией. Так, сделай снимок входной двери.

Джон послушно щелкнул полароидом, а затем и камерой мобильного. На телефоне ничего не отразилось. Ожидая проявления снимка, Джон заметил:

– У людей нет заклятых врагов, знаешь ли. В настоящей жизни такого не происходит.

– Настоящая жизнь? Это не по моей части.

Джон усмехнулся.

– А когда-то было по-другому?

– Если я мог этого избежать, нет.

На фотографии с левой стороны было небольшое круглое пятно.

– Интересно, – прокомментировал Шерлок, – подпиши его.

Джон взялся за ручку, и стал записывать детали, которые Шерлок посчитал важными для каждого фото. Потом он снова взял фотоаппарат.

– Хорошо. А теперь ты где?

\-----

Майкрофт зашел к ним на следующей неделе.

Шерлок открыл ему дверь лишь для того, чтобы захлопнуть перед носом. Майкрофта, казалось, это ни капли не тронуло.

– Он всегда так себя ведет? – спросил он у Джона, – Вероятно, с ним невыносимо жить.

– Со мной он ничего подобного не проворачивает.

– Полагаю, так и есть.

– Он вас называет своим заклятым врагом, – заметил Джон.

– Ах да, – с готовностью отозвался Майкрофт, будто он точно понял, о чем говорил Джон, – боюсь, в эти дебри совершенно не стоит лезть, история давняя. Впрочем, он настойчиво так меня и зовет с той поры. Можете представить рождественские обеды.

– На самом деле, не могу.

– Я распорядился, чтобы вам доставили кое-какие книги, – перевел тему Майкрофт.

– Мне не нужны твои книги, – немедленно встрял Шерлок.

Джон открыл рот, но, кажется, Майкрофт хорошо представлял ход мыслей брата.

– Они не для тебя, Шерлок. Это для Джона, и ему решать стоит ли ими делиться с тобой.

– Я, конечно, благодарен, - начал Джон, – но не думаю, что это…

Он оборвал себя, взглянув на выражение лица Майкрофта.

– Мне нет смысла отказываться, да?

– Книги доставят, – произнес Майкрофт, – а что с ними делать, решать вам.

\-----

Книги привозили в течение следующей недели, казалось, коробки никогда не закончатся. Джон определил для них комнату наверху, сказав миссис Хадсон, что решил использовать вторую спальню в качестве библиотеки. Шерлок подчеркнуто игнорировал происходящее.

Джон несколько раз поднимался наверх, чтобы взглянуть на «свои» книги, которые определенно предназначались Шерлоку. Многие из них имели отношение к точным наукам, но Джону попалось и несколько весьма неплохих книг по медицине. Впрочем, не исключено, что и они предназначались для Шерлока. Но никак не меньше половины книг были посвящены паранормальным явлениям. Джон углядел несколько заголовков, которые привлекли его внимание, и забрал эти книги с собой в квартиру, намереваясь позже прочитать.

Сложившееся изначально положение дел продержалось еще одну неделю, но, в конце концов, любопытство или скука одолели Шерлока. Когда Джон в очередной раз взобрался по лестнице, он увидел бардак в верхней спальне. Книги больше не лежали в коробках, а выстроились у стен неустойчивыми стопками или в беспорядке лежали на полу. Джон и не думал соваться туда на костылях.

Еще он заметил, что заметки Шерлока по экспериментам были свалены кучей в одном углу, однако решил воздержаться от каких-либо комментариев насчет Шерлока, все-таки добравшегося до вещей.

– Я хотел бы повесить их на стену, – произнес Шерлок, вероятно, имея в виду бумаги, – но с кнопками мне не справиться.

– Слишком высоко, я не дотянусь, – ответил Джон, быстро зайдя в комнату. Костыли так и остались у порога.

– Значит, помещай их в хронологическом порядке. Первые в самом низу, а потом постепенно поднимайся.

– Здесь невозможный беспорядок.

– Поможешь мне разложить все по своим местам, когда снова будешь крепко стоять на ногах, – сказал Шерлок, будто наведение порядка на пару с призраком было чем-то, чего стоит ждать.

Что самое ужасное, в каком-то смысле он был прав. Джон спрятал улыбку и начал пришпиливать к стенам бумаги.

\----

Джону было не привыкать просыпаться под звуки скрипки. Он сильно подозревал, что Шерлок играл, когда хотел, чтобы Джон поскорей проснулся, но не желал в этом признаваться прямо.

– Как тебе вообще это удается? – как-то утром спросил Джон, - ведь у тебя же нет скрипки на самом деле.

– Голосовых связок у меня тоже нет, но я тем не менее могу говорить.

– Ты совершенно не помогаешь разобраться, – утро было ранним, и Джон боролся с искушением накрыть голову подушкой.

– Я представляю что говорю, и я говорю. Я представляю игру на скрипке, и я играю.

– Разумеется, это не со всем получится?

– Нет, – ответил Шерлок, – действие должно быть знакомым до автоматизма, железно закрепленным в памяти. Думаю, найдутся и другие упоминания о призрачной музыке, стоит проверить.

– Точно. Почему бы тебе не заняться этим? Например, прямо сейчас.

Джон не слышал ничего в ответ еще пару секунд, но потом где-то в квартире хлопнула дверь. Судя по всему, Шерлок отправился наверх.

Там уже скопилась его половина вещей. Джон не видел, как Шерлок переносит их, но книги, не поместившиеся на полках в гостиной, перекочевали в библиотеку, и у Джона не возникло никаких возражений.

После этого Джон прибрался в гостиной. Шерлок больше не перемещал вещи, лишь чтобы пронаблюдать за процессом, и если Джон определял им какое-то место, обычно они там и оставались. Впрочем, несколько книг или записей об экспериментах всегда валялось на полу. Иногда в гостиной появлялись текущие эксперименты: Шерлок оставлял беспорядочный набор предметов и заявлял, что они понадобятся ему позже, а сейчас их трогать нельзя. Так что они оставались дожидаться его до определенного времени суток, в которое он перемещал их.

В квартире не было ужасного бардака или захламленности, скорее, она приняла уютный обжитый вид, которого ей поначалу так недоставало. Джон про себя стал называть это место домом.

\----

Однажды Джон помогал Шерлоку рассортировать стопку книг в гостиной. Точнее, Джон их расставлял по нужным местам, а Шерлок давал указания. Внезапно Джон начал смеяться.

– Что такое? – спросил Шерлок.

– Просто подумал, что говорят, мол, после смерти весь твой скарб становится ненужным. Кажется, не твой случай.

Шерлок хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал эту реплику.

– А тебе недостает чего-нибудь после смерти? – спросил Джон, – Скучаешь о чем-нибудь по-настоящему?

– С чего такой вопрос?

– Мне просто интересно.

– Никотиновых пластырей, - ответил Шерлок, – и курения.

– А почему пластырей?

– Они помогали мне думать. Скучаю и по ним, и по сигаретам. Еще по кокаину.

Джон выронил книгу.

– Подожди, что?

– Кажется, ты все ясно слышал, Джон, – отозвался Шерлок.

– Кокаин, - повторил Джон, – и ты.

– Да?

– Ты? Ты – наркоман?

– Заткнись.

– Почему я раньше не слышал об этом?

– О таких вещах особо не вспоминаешь, когда больше нет тела.

Джон покачал головой.

– Кокаин тебе тоже помогал думать?

– У него были интересные эффекты.

– Готов поспорить.

– Было бы интересно откопать мое тело, – задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

– Нет.

– Боимся трупов, доктор?

– Разумеется, нет. Просто – черт, нельзя откапывать людей, которых похоронили.

– О, есть ведь такой закон, да?

– Еще это вопрос уважения, – сказал Джон.

– Это мое тело, так что даю разрешение.

На это у Джона не нашлось аргумента.

– Думаю, мне бы весьма понравилось разговаривать с собственным черепом, – продолжил Шерлок.

– По нашей квартире не будут валяться части твоего тела и точка. И если на то пошло, Майкрофт твой наследник, и хотя я не сомневаюсь, что он мог бы откопать твое тело, не вызвав никаких вопросов, не думаю, что он на это пойдет.

– Умф, Майкрофт. Я мог отдать тело для науки, или, по крайней мере, меня могли кремировать, но он меня закопал.

– Ты составлял завещание?

– Всегда находились дела поважнее, – ответил Шерлок, будто подобные обсуждения навевали на него невообразимую скуку.

– А Майкрофту сообщал, что бы тебе хотелось?

– Тогда бы мне пришлось разговаривать с ним.

– В таком случае у тебя нет повода для жалоб, – заключил Джон.

Шерлок никак не отозвался, и Джон снова вернулся к книгам.

– А ты чего хочешь?

– Что?

– Когда умрешь, м уточнил Шерлок.

– Эмм, быть похороненным. Гарри знает, – ответил Джон, не понимая, когда именно разговор перешел на более мрачную тему.

– Не думаю, что я после смерти задержусь на этом свете, – продолжил он, – тебе придется найти кого-то другого, с кем бы ты не возражал сосуществовать.

– Нет, - просто ответил Шерлок.

Джон не совсем понимал, что именно он имел этим в виду.

– Смерть едва ли разлучает нас сейчас, Джон. Полагаешь, окончание твоей жизни что-то изменит?

– Мне кажется, попытайся я остаться, со мной случится то же, что и с остальными призраками, – медленно произнес Джон, – не думаю, что я смогу оставаться здесь, как ты.

– Я тебе все объясню. И мы чудесно проведем время.

Джон не смог сдержать улыбку.

– А если я захочу отправиться на тот свет, как все люди?

– Значит, я тоже покину этот мир, – сказал Шерлок.

– О. Ясно.

– Какие-то проблемы?

– Нет, вовсе нет. Я просто удивился.

– В самом деле, Джон, тебе стоит быть наблюдательней.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Indrikhole в качестве артера сделала потрясающее видео, которое можно посмотреть [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrcN9iCTU5Y&feature=youtu.be) и скачать [здесь](http://disk.yandex.ru/public/?hash=YfY4lyc9L8HE%2BroXkuHQHRMK1w8PkzP8Lyj4n2oc1SM%3D).
> 
> As the arter Indrikhole made a brilliant video, you can watch it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrcN9iCTU5Y&feature=youtu.be) and download it [here](http://disk.yandex.ru/public/?hash=YfY4lyc9L8HE%2BroXkuHQHRMK1w8PkzP8Lyj4n2oc1SM%3D).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vid for "Most Ghosts Are Idiots"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665549) by [Indrikhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole)




End file.
